Time stood still or did it?
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: It is the year AC 195, and the moon is under attack from the oz orgnazation as well as those striving to stop them. Durring a battle the seal that had been preserving the memory of the sailor senshi's power and spirt is broken. Now that time has started f
1. The seal is broken

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon or Gundam wing, I do however own anyone else unless otherwise stated, standards apply.

A/N: yes its been a while since I've written one of those, but its time I start . Pairings are already predetermined, so don't even start with me.

Chapter 1

The sound of gun shot and bombing echoed through the night sky in the midst of outer space as guns blasted a war of machines going at it for no particular reason then utter dominance over the space. The moon came clearly into view as one of the human like machines came close to crashing into its surface, but stopped before making contact with the white sphere behind it. Inside a boy of more then fifteen stared blankly at the controls data flying by his face at an alarming rate. Straining on the controls, he tried with little luck to keep the machine from crashing his body weakened from the lack of food and proper rest. Sweat mixed with his own blood flowed over his deathly pail features as he lost the fight for control and went spiraling into what appeared to be a very deep crater one that couldn't be used as part of the base in which he was trying with no luck to avoid.

As his body made contact with the control panel in front of him then was suddenly jerked back, he met the welcoming darkness with seemingly open arms as his body went limp in the chair, the machine sparking nearly ready to explode in a moments notice. Troops in black and white uniform slowly approached the device prepared to be pulling out the remains of a body, but when they peeled back the door like peeling plastic wrap of a slice of American chease, they discovered that the piolit simpley did not exist. They had fought the machine before and knew that it took a human in order to operate it, but nothing was left but a closed harnis like system used to hold one in place during flight.

Sparks flew and came in shock waves. Seconds later, an explosion sounded echoing through the moon as the machine burst into flames parts flying all over the place, a cloud of white moon dust where it had once been. The troops didn't have time to react as the blast killed them sending their bodies flying. As the dust cloud cleared a lone figure stood pearing up at the sky doted with many stars. Her golden locks landed in two pig tales strands coming undone as her sightless brown eyes gazed up. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she tried with all of her might to get the shield back up, but with no luck. The crash had broken it and her enternal slumber was destroyed. A sick feeling entered her stomach knowing just what that had ment, yet she didn't want to admit it. In a flash of golden light she was gone no sign of anything happening before this.

Two eyes opened their deep blue depths scaning the room he was in. ::Is this death, have I been killed?:: was the first thing that ran through his mind, that was until all nerves awoke, and he discovered he was in a lot of pain. If that was not enough, he could feel a tube going across his nose, thin as it may have been he still tried to remove it by his own hand, only to discover it was there for a reason. It was then he took in his sroundings completely. The room was mostly white marble with a few lights for one to see with, and the walls were marked with cracks and some of the stone had aged over time. Looking to the east, he saw that part of the roof as well as part of the wall had been missing the reasoning for why he was wareing the oxygen, even though the tube was about ready to drive him crazy with the stinging and burning it was starting to do. "Good I'm glad that you are awake." Came a soft voice as a girl entered through the only door he could see.

"What happened where am I?" he asked his throught dry and sore, his voice being week from lack of use.

"Its best if you don't try to talk right now." The girl replied as she propped him up with one hand using the other to put some water to his lips, the glass shaking from the strain on her wrist, or rather her CP which prevented her from doing much without the occasional trimmer or two. Her brown hair flowed freely out of its half poney tale and down her back in fudge colored waves, her brown eyes reflecting how she felt. "I'm so sorry that this happened, but you are going to be alright." She said in that same soft tone.

The boy drank the water then spoke again. "Me I've been in worse scrapes then this, and am feeling fine." He tried to lie brushing back strands of messy brown hair, but the woman knew he was lying.

"Your injured and hurt, and you can't hide that from me so don't even try." She said a bit more firmly.

"How did you know?" the boy asked a bit confused at this, anyone else he could fool, anyone else he could lie his way through anything, but how…..did he slip up and show pain and emotion?

"I can feel your pain, even though you think you have hidden it. Come on, think long and hard about what you had just been put through, what could have happened to you…. Do you honestly think that you wouldn't be in this state since this turn of events didn't kill you?" she asked.

He hadn't thought about that, but then again he did know that he could die at any given time based on the lifestyle he was asked to live, or rather forced into. He could hardly remember a time when he felt normal for now death carnage blood an every day part of his life. Yet, this strange girl could see past all of that, and it had intreaged him. However, he couldn't let that slip out, considering he held the rep for being the perfect senshi, one that felt nothing and could carry out a mission without any regret. Yet he could feel this girl seeming looking right through him.

"What is your name?" she asked him once he had downed the water.

He couldn't believe he was being asked such a question, this girl seemed to know everything else but his name. "Heero Yuy…" he said in a plain emotionless tone as if being asked his name meant nothing at all.

"Well it sure seems like your living up to your name. You may call me Hime –Sama, Kayla, or Kayla- Hime." She said as her brown bangs parted in a gust of wind brought on by the war outside to reveal a golden sideways crescent moon that gave off a dull shimmer when the faint lighting of the room hit it. Soon her bangs fell back into place only a trace of the symbol present on her forhead.

Heero didn't know what to think as his mind had taken in what she had just said. Looking her over, he could see she was roughly five foot maybe an inch or two more, and aginst her fine tan skin was a sparkling white ball gown style dress that pooled like a white river at her feet. If she had any shoes, they were hidden beneath the white folds that completed the dress. ::that explains some things, but this just can't be real:: he thought as he watched her wrap and dress some of the more minor wounds. What he found shocking about it though, was she didn't seem to look at what she was doing, instead her hands were guiding her along. He had to let himself smile at this, and hoped that what he guessed was right. That the far off look her eyes held were the indication that she was in fact blind. "Would you like some more water?" her soft voice spoke breaking his train of thought.

"Hai….Thank you…" he said weekly a sure sign he sill had a long way to go before he would recover.

Once again she had helped him with the water and helped him to relax. She knew now the seal of time was broken the remains of the palace on the moon would be revieled, and if she didn't rejoin in the fight, then her home and all its wonder would vanish. Not only that, the secerts of the senshi world would once again be revieled. After Heero had gone to sleep, she went into a locked vult where the remains of a crystal were stored. ::I thought it would come to the day that I would be calling on this power, if only to reawaken the senshi to save what is left of the planets.:: she thought as she skillfully punched in a code the sphere remains melding together into one solid sphere one third the size of the original crystal. :: its not much, but with the right amount of strength, then I'll be able to complete my mission.

With this in mind she went to the highest point of the palace sightless brown eyes closed as she concentrated. In a flash of white light, she changed into her princess senshi form Her body started to glow gold as she sent a message out to the other planets to awaken the senshi spirits to do battle by her side once more. "Come my friends and fellow fighters, for I require your help once more. Awaken and fight by my side once more." As she spoke thease words, a white beam spread through the galaxy splitting off into four directions when it split, it changed into four different colors. Blue red green and orange. Each beam landed on a planet sending the young princess message. Four bodies became bathed in the glow of their respective color, blue being for Mercury, Red being for Mars, Orange being for Venous, and Green being for Jupiter. As each body absorbed the information four sets of eyes opened, and four voices spoke out in perfect unison. "yes princess. We are ready to offer our assistance." With that said, the lights carring the bodies joined, and seconds later four figures stood in front of their princess.

"Come my friends, there is much to be discussed." The princess said, her senshi fuku leaving her leaving her back in the white gown. The senshi of her cort fallowed behind her each dressed in their senshi fuku which represented their planet, the body being mostly white, but the skirts shoes and colors the color of their respective planets along with a few minor differences and details.


	2. Plans of action as we prepare for war

Disclaimer I don't Own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon. I Do own Kayla, a Laptop and an empty bear shaped drinking glass with a straw.

A/n: thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter for all to enjoy.

Chapter 2.

She said nothing as her mind tried to come up with a way to explain to her senshi what had happened. As the seal walls vanished the Moon palace came into view and the age old stone was starting to crumble unable to support itself. So far no one had paid it much mind due to the constant echoing of gun fire blasting, and all sorts of things blocking out the fall of the marbel structure. She paused placing her hand on the door where the stranger lay wondering if she should start with showing him first, but chose to conduct the meeting in a more private location one to where she could hear more clearly. "Now I bet your wondering why you have been reawakened." She begun.

"We only wish to serve you my lady, as your friends and protectors." The orange clad senshi stated placing one hand over her chest bowing slightly.

"As you may or may not know, the seal that my mother had worked so hard to place up after that last fight with Mio Chan, has been broken. Although our bodies have long since died, our souls will be forming into what we once were the raw power of what we are now being what we will need to transform. As you can hear a war has started, and I feel that if something broke the spell that we were awakened to fight once more to preserve it. However, I can't say for sure that we won't die again in this battle, or that if we live through this war that we won't die after the facts. This may also be a second chance to live lives normally after the war and have yet another chance at life." She continued as she took her hair down letting it flow freely of its own will down her back.

The four girls exchanged looks and looked at their princess once again. "You know that we will fight by your side no mater what." Venous finally said after a few minutes. Each of the girls thought that it would be really cool to be alive once again.

"I guess now we know why our spirits lived on like this." Sailor Mercury said as she looked at her princess and senshi friends.

"Well as long as you all agree to the terms I don't see why we shouldn't get started. "Just one thing, The only way you can breathe on the moon or any planet other then earth without means of a space suit, is when your in senshi form. Outside of it you will require space equipment. Ami, you're the only senshi that can withstand to breath under water while transformed, as with the rest of you. Jupiter you will be able to call on the power of a thunder storm, and Venous you will be able to focus on rock and earth elements. Also last but not least, while transformed, fire will not harm you, just like when we were alive so many years ago. I'll feed off of outer space also." She explained.

"What about our hand held weapons?" Sailor Mars asked thinking about the star shaped objects that aided them so many times in the past.

"Once everything is complete, then you will have them. With them you will be able to channel your power and use a little bit of it out side of your transformation, but the down side is it will only work if you find yourself in something you cannot get out of on your own." She explained as she led everyone into another room.

Once everyone had gathered, the princess begun to chant in her native lengo one she hadn't used in over 20,000 years ago. As she changed the words her body along with the bodies of her friends started to turn a different color, that of their respective planet. When this started, she chanted faster and louder the fragments of crystal that she had just formed breaking into five equal slivers and disappearing into the chest of one of the senshi where it formed into a solid sphere once more resting in a place just under the skin feeding into their blood streams.

Heero had woken from his nap and thought of testing his legs, which weren't being much aid to him. He had to recover still and his moving about wasn't helping anything heal any faster even though his savior had used some form of magic type spell in her cleaning to aid in this task, but that didn't mean that some things didn't need to heal on their own. Heero new this all to well, but like any other time in his life he had to ignore the protest of his body when it acted like this. His breath caught up on him and started to become short and raggid as he made his way through the great halls. He had searched about 30 different rooms by now and none of them contained what he had been looking for. It was then he remembered the explosion shortly after he had been pulled out of his machine, and he was hoping that it didn't self destruct and scatter. Now he was in space, the pieces could get ten times further away with the lack of gravitatey then they would on earth.

Just as he was about to continue on his way, a light caught his eye and he just had to see what had caused it. Walking just fast enough so as not to be heared, he made his way to a half open room and took a peak in side. He had to use all the control he had not to breath to harshly at the sight before him a look of pure shock written clearly on his normally emotionless features. There in the middle of the room, he saw the girl that had cleaned him up bathed in a pink light. As the light turned from pink to gold he noticed for only a second that she was clad in nothing more then her birthday suit her hair blowing about in some invisible wind. As the light grew he had to cover his eyes, that mixed with pain among other things caused him to fall into the arms of darkness and the only sound aside from the soft singing was the sound of Heero making contact with the cool floor under his feet.

Once the lights died out the senshi were all now back to being full blood humans. Ami's appearance looked the oddest out of them all being that her hair as a senshi was the only one to have an unnatural color to it. Her hair was boy cut and was mostly blue in color save for the few places where brown roots wanted to show through and if the light hit it right streaks of silver shimmered brightly. All the other senshi had either black, brown or blonde hair normal colors, and they all reached to either weist length or mid back if let down with the exception of the princess whos hair seemed to stream down nearly to her feet in two even pigtails held in place by two equal matching buns that resembled a pair of dirty blonde meat balls. Yes, even the princess had changed appearance and was again in her sailor fuku. She was about to say something more to her senshi when her sightless brown orbs glanced over to the door suddenly needing to check on her guest.

She didn't have to get far when her booted toes met with soft flesh and she knelt down to feel it more. It was true Heero had left the safety of his room and now lay passed out right in front of her. Carefully she picked up the injured youth careful not to jar him too much as she shifted him in her arms slightly to balance the extra weight. Slowly she walked him back to his bed her senshi friends fallowing close behind. "Who is that my lady?" Sailor Jupiter asked when she saw the boy in her arms.

"He is a victim and fighter in this war, although I can't be sure if his mission was to protect the moon or destroy something on it. Gun fire is so loud half the time you can't tell who is shooting whom." She commented to herself more then anyone that last part. She wanted so much to believe in her mind that he was trying to protect it, but she could not be sure. The one thing she couldn't understand was the fact that judging on how young he felt and sounded, he was operating one of those machines. Speaking of which she needed to take the time and study the machine. Unknown to him she had managed to use a little moon magic as she liked to call it to transport the life size machine to a location still hidden from human eyes.

"May I have a look at him to be sure he will recover ok?" Sailor Mercury asked once the young moon princess placed him down. The young senshi of ice and water was very smart and in her previous life was one of the youngest to become a respected doctor of the time. It took many years of studding but in the end it turned out to be something she wanted.

"Hai onegai, I did everything that I could on my own, but I'm not sure I got everything done that was needed." The young girle said with a smile proud of herself for getting started.

"it'll be no problem I'm more then happy to do it Kayla Chan." The water senshi replied using the princesses given name that she often used in her previous life as her name to through people off even though the dark kingdom did figure out after a while who the sailor senshi were. After handing her blue haired friend everything she had to offer that she might need she left the girl to her own devices.

After about an hour Ami left the room concern etched across her face. "He will be fine if only you can keep him resting for about a week. What he really needs is a hospital, but we have no way of transport aside from sailor teleport a power that can't be taken lightly, and the earth has changed so much since we were once alive what may have been safe places to hide for teleporting reasons may not exist today." Ami said.

"What we need is a plan girls." Minako senshi of venous, said after hearing the report once again taking her rightful place as leader of the senshi. "I prepose we split up and see if there are any man made basies and or man made transport. Only detransform if we are in said locations where we know we can breathe without the aid of our powers or a space suit. Princess I suggest you stay here with the young man, I know your power is lacking, but if you could just protect one room, we can report through there. Girls use our cell phones. Cells I doubt would ever go out of style the only thing I'd expect would that all phones operated like cells do." She instructed.

With their new found instructions, the girls split up in four different directions the young moon princess now transformed into the senshi of the moon protecting herself and Heero to the best of her ability. She found this task was going to be hard as the young boy broke out into a feaver. Placing her cell on the night stand she started to clean him up and cool him down. When it seemed like that wasn't going to work, she new she would have to use her own body to hold heat in, and hoped that the boy wouldn't try and kill her for it. After studying him a while she guessed given the chance and having the strength, she would have found herself on the end of his gun which she had found on him when she checked him over after pulling him from the strange machine. As she tried to tune out the noise from the war outside she knew that all she could do was wait and pray there would be a way to get the young man the help he so needed, but she felt a warm feeling when her friend informed her that he would live. With that thought in mind she feel into a light sleep holding him tight to keep him from going into shock and trying to break his feaver.


	3. gathering information Ami's story

Disclaimer I don't own GW or SM, however I do own Kayla and any other chara that is not from either show unless stated otherwise.

A/N: if Heero seems a little OCC, its because he thinks he can be human around Kayla due to the fact she can't see. You will see later how all of that comes into play in later chapters. And yes this WILL be a romance, and I do have two couples picked out and some ideas as to the rest of them enjoy

Chapter 3

The sky of stars seemed to provide enough natural light for one to see well enough. The sounds of gunfire had finally stopped and the four senshi chose this moment to explore the new world around them. Smoke billowed up from the ground where empty shells lay creating even more creators on the moon's rocky surface. Their shoos produced no sound as they walked and jumped effortlessly across it having never forgotten how.

The sound of a space craft landing near by broke the silence, and Ami being closest to where the sound had originated was the one to investigate the matter first hand. She winced when bright lights came into view blinding her for a few seconds. Sure enough what she thought she heard was right. A long space craft had in fact landed and people started to unload into the nearby space air port of sorts. She watched as two men in space suits started to unload what appeared to be people's belongings just like an earth airport.

Once the men were gone Ami crept closer and slipped inside. The inside of the landing bay or space air port looked just like any other earth air port. People were without space suits running about in all different directions and the place was packed with soda machines and places to buy a quick bite to eat or a stick of gum. Ducking into a nearby empty ladies rest room, she detransformed herself and then had to suppress a scream. She had failed to take into account that she was in all things her birthday suit meaning she had nothing on. Pulling her phone from her sub space pocket, she flipped through it in search of the perfect out fit to change into one that made her look more like this time. From what she had seen so far the styles of clothing hadn't changed that much and something for mild winter would do nicely. Pressing the button she snapped her cell with a soft click and went to look at herself in a Mirror. Her naturally brownish black hair was a real mess and looked like it hadn't been brushed in years. That fact only being partly true. Digging into her sub space pocket once again she produced a hair brush and a tube of chap stick.

After fixing herself up to look as normal as she could she slipped out and looked at the world around her. Men in uniform were chattering away and talking about two prisoners they had just brought them. They claimed these boys to be a pain and blamed them for their lack of production and sudden destruction of their best product yet which they called a mobile doll, which was nothing more then a radio controlled human shaped war machine carrying huge guns and missiles and an assortment of other weapons designed to take out miles and miles of obstacles in only a few shots. :Maybe fallowing them will give me some more clues: she thought to herself.

Taking the chance she jumped on it and took a picture of one of the uniformed men with her phone thankful it didn't have or require a flash. Adjusting the suit on her display to match her form and figure, she changed into it and slipped into line with a couple of other men that were getting ready to head to what their leader had refered to as the lunar base. No one took noticed when she snagged a space suit remembering what her princess had told them about when they would and would not need it, this being one of the times that she would. She was thankful that the suits themselves were white and color and one would have to look really hard to make out who was inside of it. Using this fact to her advantage she road with them to this location in hopes of talking to the people this group of men had captured feeling she couldn't trust this organization she had come across to give her any type of information.

The ride to the base took less time then she had expected and shockingly it was closer to the remains of the moon palace then she had thought. Slipping out unnoticed she slipped into a hall way just in time to hear some officers talking about the prisoners that had been brought in. "Cut off the oxygen to the cells, that should make them talk." One laughed and it took all Ami had to keep her mouth shut and not give herself away. She knew that this mission had just turned into a rescue mission even if she could be getting involved with the wrong crowd but then again anyone could be considered such the second they got involved with the war in the first place.

She ran as fast as she could her legs burning with a new found speed one she didn't know was possible, but then again her princess did say that some things may have changed as far as their powers went, and Ami just attributed her burst of speed to her swimming skills and needing to be fast on land as well as water to win swim meets. The halls were endless and flooding with senshi in all directions making it even more difficult not to be seen by one of the armed men who seemed to use basic weapons as well as machines in this strange war. Seeing the guns she knew that it was vest o keep those men on her must avoid list. She was nothing like Rei who at times could seem to since danger a head of time, but some times just like any other normal person, she would get a gut feeling to be cautious in certain places and around certain people. Each time she felt it she often listened.

After searching for what seemed like hours she heard a racket coming from a locked room. A boy that didn't look much older then her had begun ranting about the lack of oxygen and was rolling from side to side on the floor. He had already tried time and time again to wake his cell mate but with no luck. :These must be the people that man was talking about, but they are just teenagers much like myself….: she thought to herself before she chose to speak out to the live boy in the room. "Don't worry I'm a friend and I'm here to get you and your friend out, Just calm down onegai so that I can help you." She called the second the coast was clear.

The second he heard Ami's voice, the boy whom had been ranting and raving stopped and went on the defensive. "Why would you want to help me? And why should I trust anyone from OZ?" he demanded now looking at her through the slant the door offered giving access to the outside.

"Look, I'm not part of this OZ you speak of but a friend that is trying to restore the moon and inner planets to what they once were." Ami replied having long since changed back into the fall outfit she had chosen for herself her hair going down to her shoulders framing her face a smile plainly seen across her face. Her voice remained calm and gentle as she studied the key lock on the outside of the cell door.

"How do I know I can trust you?" the boy asked her.

"How do you know you can't? It is your choice to make." She countered.

The boy had to think about this for a minute but still had some doubt. "How do I know your not going to let me out and shoot me?" he asked still not trusting her.

"You have one of two choices, you can either sit there and die a painful death due to lack of air, or you can trust me and save your life. Your choice." Ami replied coolly as she tried a combo and unlocked the cell door. She did not advance or speak any more, it would be up to the boy now to trust her.

He watched his friend out of the corner of his eye as life returned to him. Steeling a glance at the girl that just stood off to the side of the now open door, he could see that she was about her age if not younger by maybe a year if even that, but her eyes held a wisdom beyond her years. Her smile seemed to light up her entire face, and the boy couldn't help but melt at the sight. "Duo Maxwell is the name." He introduced his tone the complete opposite then it was only two seconds before.

She laughed as she listened to him talk. She had guessed he was an American by the way he spoke, but when he gave his name that confirmed it. "Watashi wa Mizuno Ami." Ami introduced speaking in Japanese not only to say what she was but to see if he understood a word she had said. He didn't look to bright from his choice of cloths and the fact he wore his hair like a girl with one choate colored brade going down the full length of his back, dressed head to toe in all black with a little sliver of white around his neck being about it. From the look on his face when she spoke she was right again in what she had guessed. "I'm Ami Mizuno." She clarified upon seeing the look on his face speaking clearly in English this time.

"I'm sorry my friend Heero is the only one I know that speaks Japanese from time from time, but his favorite line seems to be 'I'll kill you' yet for some reason he has never fired a shot at me." Duo said starting a string of endless chatter as Ami started to lead them away from the compound and to the outside.

Ami's face took on a look of pure shock when the guy Duo had mentioned the word Heero. She remembered the young man her princess had rescued and had to wonder if that was the same one. Taking out her cell phone she flipped it open to report to her princess what she had seen so far. When she saw the compound was blocking her from doing so she figured she would get Duo in private and find out as much as she could about the war that she and her friends had just gotten tossed into. However, the sounds of gun fire broke her from her thoughts and she didn't have much time to really think on the mater before she and Duo were now running from the unformed men Duo had identified as OZ senshi bent on killing anyone that got in their way.

Duo wasted no time changing moods once again knocking the men over like flies clearing a path to the hanger where Ami had first arrived. Grabbing a couple of space suits he and Ami stole one of the space crafts and flew out of the compound mobile dolls already hot on their tails. Ami knew steeling was wrong, but given the problems they were having and the fact these men were the ones that were dangerous she knew it had to be done for her to make it back alive in order to aid her princess in battle. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched outer space fly by as due flew them out of the range of the machines and to another place. "So where are we going?" Ami asked after it appeared they had out run the machines trying to shoot their rocket out of the sky.

"To get my Gundam." Due replied smoothly eyes trained on the space in front of them. He was extremely quiet and focused, which wasn't often. Some thinking it wasn't possible for him to be that focused.

"Your what?" Ami asked in confusion flipping her phone open trying to get a fix on a signal.

"My Gundam, I'll explain more later when I get us to a place where we can talk." Duo said as he flew the space craft through the endless space heading for what looked like a large man made orbiting satellite.


	4. gathering information Rei's Storry

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon as Always standards apply.

A/N: For the next few chapters starting with the previous chapter 3 I'm going to try and write introduction chapters for each of the senshi and Pilot. Some pairings I'm still unsure of but the two pairings that can not and will not be changed are Trowa/Rei and Heero/Kayla. Don't like Don't read, simple enough.

Chapter 4.

Rei sighed after she had split from Ami when the girl in question had departed for a restroom to change. The air port of sorts they had wondered in was alive with the buzz of people milling about trying to get from one place to another and it didn't take long for Rei to find herself lost. Large screams doted many areas listing take off and landing times as well as location. What made this different from any airport beside the fact it was located on the moon, was the fact that some of the locations didn't seem to add up. Many of them said something the lines of L and a number such as one or two. Rei tried to get past a bunch of people on a rush to a particular gate in hopes of finding her friend, but all attempts proved to be useless.

Resigning herself to her fate, she walked with the flow of people instead of against it. :Maybe leaving the moon might be a good idea seeing as how the princess did say that she wanted us to gather some more information about this time.: she thought to herself as she found herself buying a ticket like she had seen some last minute stragglers doing. Boarding the shuttle she could only wonder what her adventure would leed to as she peered out at the blackness that was in fact outer space ignoring the looks that passengers gave her due to the fact she was still dressed in her senshi fuku. If she had found the time to get away, she would have most likely changed out of those clothes, but she made a note to herself upon departure she would find a place to change out of fuku and find a place to find some clothing of the time period. However, finding approite clothing to change into proved to not be as big of a problem as she had previously thought upon seeing a verity of styles that men woman and children alike were wearing on the shuttle.

Rain pelted the streets outside of the space port Rei had landed in instantly soaking anyone that wasn't prepared for the storm. :Great, I should have been a little bit more prepared: she thought as she searched her sub space pocket for a rain slicker or something that would protect her from the rain when she found a place where she could be alone. She had already changed outfits and now was on a mad search for the needed items not having a water proof outfit on her cell phone to change into. :I'll have to add that to my to do list: she told herself as she found a used umbrella in her sub space pocket just as someone had entered the ladies room. Quickly she flushed the toilet in the stall she had been using and then moved to wash her hands in the sink the object she had been searching for latched on her arm.

Snapping it open she strode out of the busy space port as she had seen it called and out on the equally busy streets becoming instantly soaked by the rain. People moved about most complaining about the weather or anything in general. So far Rei found that life on this L3 as it was so named was no different from living on earth. There were homes, schools, offices, and over general businesses just like on earth. In fact save for the place was orbiting earth in the depths of outer space nothing seemed off of it. If the rain she was feeling was all an illusion, they managed to do a good job matching the smell and taste right down to every little rain drop.

As she strolled the streets looking for a good place to brose without being questioned and to get out of the rain for some time, she happened on a boy walking in the rain his clothing acting like a second skin. His hair was drenched and most of it hid one of his green eyes from view nearly sticking to his face, but for some reason only known to him it avoided making contact with the skin. He didn't appear to notice her and Rei was thankful because he was the first male that didn't notice her. However, she paused and watched him pass by getting the feeling there was something wrong with him. She stayed motionless until he disappeared out of sight then waited for the light to change pushing the boy out of her mind for the moment. :Can't get wrapped up in boys and things right now, besides men are a waste of time: she said entering a hotel on the other side of the street she had currently been crossing.

The hotel like the rest of this space station as syhe had named it was busy with life as guests checked in and out. A television was on low in the background providing news about the wars as well as any thing else they could find. However what caused Rei to drop her belongings on the smooth wooden flooring, was the news reports about the things that had occurred on the moon. Images flashed across the screen of her princess and herself among other things…say the moon palace for example that now without the magic protecting its existence, was now suddenly appearing in view. Not caring what was happening or where she was, she pulled out her cell calling her friend. As soon as she reached her princess, she described everything in detail as to what is happening. Needless to say she was fully prepared for the high pitched shrieking that came seconds after the news drop was an understatement. Holding the phone away from her ear she said quickly, "Ja Kayla- Chan. I'll call you later with a better report." Before flipping her phone shut ignoring the fact she now had a small audience growing.

"Mam can I be of some assistance to you?" a desk clerk asked in English causing Rei to have to stop and translate the words in her mind and come up with a reply. But, before she could do that, her hand flew to her head and she fell to her knees. Images of the war Kayla her princess had spoken of, and the boy she had passed in the ran through her head at alarming speeds causing Rei to be consumed by darkness.

When she came too, she couldn't believe where she was. The room was void of any color save for herself and maybe the numbers on a clock by her bed. At first she thought she had gone blind seeing herself in an endless void which for the most part was true, but then again she had also figured from what her visions were doing she most likely ended up in a hospital. The echo of a speaker calling for some doctor had confirmed what she had figured on. She had no idea how long she had been out or why she had a spell like that, but the only thing she could think of was needing to check on that strange boy that seemed to be alive but at the same time not. Ignoring the visions would only bring them back stronger, and giving into them she learned was something that proved to have saved her life in the past.

After arguing and convincing the doctors at the hospital she was alright, she made her way out of the hospital and right back to that very same street corner where they had crossed paths. Upon reaching it, she strained her memory to figure out what direction he had taken in hopes that he hadn't gotten to far. Wondering in what she thought was the right direction only served to bring her to a circus. : Some things never change: she thought to herself. Upon approaching it she heard his voice. "Is this right?" he asked a woman with curly reddish brown hair.

"Yes that's right." The woman responded as she looked down at him.

Rei approached slowly not thinking anything of the woman or what she might do if she asked a simple question as she kept her eyes fixed on the boy that she had come to check on. "Excuse me, but…." Rei started but before she had a chance to say anything more, the girl cut her off.

"If you want tickets for the show, please go to the ticket booth. Only staff are allowed back here." She said her anger evident in her voice.

"That's not why I'm here I have come to check up on him. I ran into him upon arriving here, and I couldn't rest until I was sure he was alright." Rei continued not letting the harshness behind her words bother her in the least.

"Well your not going to take him from us, and he is not going back to fight in this god dam pointless war!" the girl growled at Rei, but Rei showed no sign of breaking down any time soon.

A spark of flame seemed to fill the deepest depths of her eyes as her temper seemed to be reaching the breaking point. "Look lady, I don't know who you think you are but your actions are proving to me that although your intentions may be good, they may be causing him more harm then good!" she hissed low at first but it quickly grew slightly out of control.

"Trowa is my brother and I will be dammed if he leaves me again, to fight in a war where pointless death is the only outcome!" the girl hissed at Rei each word dripping with more viniume then the last.

"He may be your brother, and there may be a war, but what gives you the right to tell him how to run his life!" Something happened and shielding him from it is only going to hurt him more! Don't you care about his well being!" Rei hissed with matching anger and strength at the same time she tried with all her might to control her temper to keep herself from burning someone.

It was then that the boy in question clutched his head in pain and dropped to his knees. The girl that had been having the shouting match with Rei dropped the argument rushing the boy's aid changing tones to a more soothing one instead. Rei couldn't help but watch even though she questioned this girl's methods of doing things. She had seen the accident that put the boy, Trowa, in this state in the first place. Sighing, she decided to take what that girl had said into account and at least buy a ticket. She didn't trust her not to leave him completely alone, considering everything. :Why do I care, that's right those visions, but… what could they mean: She asked herself in her mind sighing once again. Those two may have been brother and sister, but this whole thing had Rei uneasy.

Taking a seat she started to write down some of the information so she could compare notes with the other senshi and her princess at a later date. First she noted that people had homes in the middle of outer space orbiting either around earth or its moon or floating some around either one. Next everyone seemed to be on edge about the war, the 'OZ' organization was the most feared and hated. And, last but not least, she observed the place she was currently was called the L3 space colony, and that earth seemed to be one nation the reasoning why English seemed to be the favorite to be the first Langue due to the fact most countries in her time had already made learning it as a second, where as people that lived in America or one of the other English speaking countries had a choice to learn something else.

By the time she had finished writing her notes, the show had started, and the boy , Trowa, and his sister took center stage as the opening act. Trowa was dressed as a clown a half mask covering his one visible eye, while his hair now dry effectively covered the other. The rest of his outfit was much like clowns of her past had been like with the bright mix of color and the loose baggy type. His sister on the other hand, was dressed in a ballet type outfit mostly pink and white in color, her hair done up real nice. As Rei watched that feeling and need to talk to Trowa growing, and by the end of the first act was ready to try her hand at talking to him with or without the permission of the woman that called herself his sister.


	5. Strange feelings

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own anyone but Kayola, but I still wish I could own gyundam wing or sailor moon, but I can't.

A/N: this chapter is going back to Kayla and Heero until I can figure out what to do with the other pairings.

Chapter 5

Wormth filled his body, but he couldn't quite tell just where it was coming from. He opened his eyes and quickly masked the shocked look that crossed his features. He was warm because he was in the arms of someone, but not just any someone. That girl Kayla was keeping him from getting worse, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

Slowly he slipped from her protective grip covering her back up in the bed before he tested his limbs. It was then he truly noticed what a wonderous place he was in was, and knew without her help, he wasn't going to find his Gundam, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. As he succured a portable oxygen tank, Herro made his way from the room and out into the halls. Oz had seemingly given up their search and now flying camaras were now taking pictures of what was forming now that the magic was gone.

Time was running out and he knew it upon seeing them. If they saw the remains of this place then they would surely spot him, something he couldn't afford to happen. :It just has to be here: he thought not remembering anything after he had blacked out the first time. The clock was ticking now because his oxygen was started to run low. :Kuso I'm slipping up…: he thought when he noticed the gage for the tank had been broken.

Quickly he ran back only to discover that he was now lost the sound of mobile dolls suddenly approaching. He knew it wouldn't be long now before he was discovered, or Kayla for that matter. Kayla, why she had flashed in his mind he didn't know but he had to focus.. he was a loan fighter and he was better off alone right? His blue eyes grew as the said machines came into his line of vision, but before the machines had seen him he had managed to duck. Holding his breath like he was under water he started running back the way he had come to find another spare oxygen tank so he could get back to his mission on hand.

She groaned waking up only minutes after Heero had left and quickly noticed that he had left the bed. She instantly started to worry knowing that even though he tried to hide it, he wasn't ready to be running around just yet, but she had to wonder what was so important that he risked his health so. It wasn't long after she bugan her search that the noise of the strange machines filled the air, and it was almost instantly she knew that they were heading straight for her.

Sprinting down the halls she had an idea of where Heero might have tried to get to, and now she feared for his life. Sure enough she had been right again with her guessing and a few feet down the massive halway Heero lay almost passed out on the floor struggling to come back to where he once had bin. With much effort she reached down and tried to pick heero up, but that proved to be rather difficult. Transfering what she had she created a sort of oxygen buble around herself and him and waited for him to regain his strength.

Once he was strong enough he lept to his feat unsure on what to say or how to react. "I know what your looking for, follow me." She said softly and Heero could only nod. This time it didn't shock him that she knew considering the facts, but what amazed him was how she moved through the halls seemingly weaker then himself and without relying on her eyesight. She pushed a code in a door and once confirmed the old door slid back creaking from lack of oil. In the dimly lit room stood the object Heero had been searching for looking brand knew not even a scratch or any sign that it ever had an owner or had even been used for that matter.

As he saw it, he ran for it not noticing the strain that Kayla was placing on herself to give him his Gundam back and giving him enough air to breath to reach it. He pulled a string and climbed to its middle hoppng in the hatch and buckeling up. As he started the machine, the roof opened giving him more then enough room to exit. "I suggest you don't try and fallow me" he stated using the on board sound system to allow Kayla to hear him. She just leaned against the open door frame before slumping to the floor, but by the time she had fainted, Heero was already long gone.

The sounds of guns being fired left and right soon echoed through the darkest depths of the moon and outer space as Heero shot and demolished one mobble doll after another easily clearing himself a path. :this seems a little to easy: he thought as he reached the lunar OZ base located on the other side of the moon from where he had been with Kayla. That girl had entered his thoughts again as well as flashbacks of a time when he felt truly happy.

Flashback

The sky was bright and little white fluffy clouds filled it passing by just as quickly as they had come. Heero when he was about four or five years old laughed as he skipped then rolled head first down a hill only to land on his back looking up at the sky. A shadow filled his vision and he sat up slightly startled. A little girl with a dog had stopped and introduced herself to him handing him a yellow flower.

Later that same day, the same boy held a mettle trigger in his hand explosions sounding instantly. The base that the girl had run too earlier that morning now lay in a heap smoke and flames billowing up from the broken glass and stone. Images of her bright smile, and her laugh rang through his head unable to understand why such were happening. Slipping a hand in his pocket he pulled out the flower and gazed at it a single tear landing on his palm.

The next morning after the fires had died out and ash remained where the base once had been heero searched for signs of the little girl or her dog. On top of some broken stone the dog lie dead covered in soot and its own blood a sad sight for anyone. Picking up the limp form of the animal, Heero berried it marking its grave with the simple flower.

End Flashback

Heero had to shake his head to clear it from the images which shocked even him. He had thought after that day he had forgotten, but meeting Kayla must have brought it back. She was so kind to him, and she had broken him of his feaver like state. Even when he wanted to leave to continue his mission, she had helped him in his quest only giving him a sad tired smile for his departure. As he fought on, he remembered what she had done for him and her face could never seem to leave his mind along with a dreadful feeling that something wasn't right.

Turning harshly he returned across the moon easily and quickly destroying anything that dared get in his way. :I knew this was too easy, those ..: he growled as he knocked off one mobile suit after another man operated or computer, it didn't matter to him. The moon palace had been exposed and now it was turning to dust right before his eyes. Tears once stung at his eyes but he held them back as he fought on clearing any obstacle not resting until he was convinced it was clear enough.

Landing he took his oxygen supply from the machine and sprinted back to where he last saw Kayla. Brown hair could almost be seen peering out over one of the smaller piles as the girl in question was loosing the battle to stay alive and awake. Digging through the rubble, he noticed she was going to be alright and only seemed to have a few minor cuts. Her labored breathing was due to the fact her appearance had changed. Her blonde locks had turned into her natural shade of brown. The little bit of clothing she had on hardly covered her. Arranging it so her most private area's were covered he lifted her knowing full well that you shouldn't move an injured person, but this was one of those times that you had to. Using the spare oxygen mask he had with his pack, he placed it over her and high tailed it for his Gundam.

He took off this time clearing a path as quickly as he could this being more of a challenge then the last. From the looks of things Kayla was there target and now that he had her everyone after her was now after him. Taking hit after hit and blasting everything in his path, he barely managed to make it to his home base on the L1 colony where he was from. The only thing that was on his mind was to make it a personal mission to find out who she was, and what exactly she was.


	6. Minako's deleceration

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing. I do however own Kayla, and anyone else you don't recognize, unless stated other wise.

* * *

A/n: I know been a while ne? Well, here I am with a few ideas for the next chapter. Pairings are as fallows. Kayla/Heero Rei/Trowa. The other senshi, I'm still not sure about, but for now, I'll just try to match them with any possible matches I can think of.

* * *

Chapter 6

Her pop star title had fallowed her through the years long after she had died in her previous life. So when Aino Minako saw her face on today's Cds and other items, she was a little more then just a little shocked. She would have thought by now that it was seemingly another 1000 years later that her idle status would have died with her, but for the odest reason it didn't.

Reports were flying in like wiled fire right and left about sightings of her on the moon in her Sailor V outfit, another title that she had long forgotten about. It was true she was back, and once she walked into a more public place, it would be like she never left in the first place, which had made her wonder if her beloved princess failed to tell her of the surprise. Then again, her spirt was frozen in time figuterivly speaking, and anything could have happened between then and now, which made her wonder if that brain Tumor was still with her.

Finding some transport, and a space suit, she changed like every other senshi had done and left the moon. As far as she was concerned, staying on the moon, and finding a hospital there, wasn't on her top to do list. After all it didn't take her long to discover that the mobile sutis spoken of all over were flying about in the sky and senshi in differen't types of uniform were running about collecting edvince of the appearance of the moon palace.

Outer space was nothing like she had imagined it to be. In a retrospect, it looked more like a blanket of endless stars that had no direction, with floting objects scattered about, some looking like large orviting sadulites, and others looking like common space junk, that if reached earth may form into a shooting star. Looking out the window she spotted what looked a lot like several exploding stars, that would one day turn into black holes, but she knew that those explosions she saw were explosions of the war.rageing around her. Sighing she leaned against her seat while the news played on a view screen in front of her. :If this wasn't a war, it would be so pretty: she thought.

Upon landing on earth, she discovered that it didn't look to have changed all that much. The earth had mittlery forces scattered about it, but.. it appeared that the current battle ground was outer space. Sighing she set about the task of finding a hospital, and figure out what she could do to admit herself. However, as soon as she was out in the open more, people started to run up to her screaming her name and asking her questions like. "Are you really Aino Minako.. the world famous pop star?" Or… "I was told she died tragically as a kid, how….?"

"Onegai minna, Gomen ne, Demo.." she started to say, but was getting blank looks from many people. It was then she realized that she might be in the USA where English was the main focus Langue. "I'm sorry everyone, but I've got to get going. I'll answer your questions later." She said after switching to English, very thankful for the years she had spent in England, and the times where she would spend time with Kayla in the states.

Pushing her way through the people that had gathered to get a word in with the famous pop star, she saw a sky scraper type building with the red cross on its roof. :Maybe I'll get help in here..: she thought as she entered it. Like out on the street people that were walking about all turned and started to gather around her screeching and shouting trying to get a piece of her. "Can I help you miss?" a woman asked dressed in a green military style outfit.

"Yes please. My name is Aino Minako, and I've come to get checked out. I'd started to have some problems, and I'd had a history of brain tumor problems." She said calmly as she could.

"Well then, fallow me, and I'll have that checked out for you. By the way my name is Sally Poe, and I'm a military Doctor." The woman introduced as Minako fallowed her just as she had asked.

"So tell me about your tumor history." Sally instructed as she prepped a room to do a cat scan.

"It started about two years ago I think. I started to have headaches and fainting spells. One such spell caused me to get hit by a car. It was after the hit, it was discovered." Minako started making up a few things and leaving out some details such as how her body and mind were frozen in time. Or, the simple fact, that she died from it once, lived a normal life after being mysteriously revived, only to die from other complications a few years after the second appearance of the legendry sailor senshi.

Two hours later Minako was finished and thanked the doctor once again. It had turned out after her rebirth the tumor was gone for the most part, but she still had to be careful for if she wasn't, then chances are it could return once more. Thanking the doctor, she left the hospital trying to think of her next plan of action.

Every where she turned a base or something had the military in it, or they were running about. Word had spread about many of the senshi fighting, yet she couldn't see why all of this was nessery. :I can see why now our princess had woken us from our eternal slumber: she thought. :one good does come out of being my old pop star self too: she added as an after thought as she stopped into a recording steoido. "Can I help you miss?" the studio manager asked upon seeing the young teen star enter.

"Yes, I was hoping to record a song I'd been working on, to spread the message, that Aino Minako is in fact back, alive and well, and that this isn't some sighting like with the late king evils." Minako said wondering if she was going to regret saying those things later. On the one hand it would be a good idea, to have her title and name back, because people like her had a lot of influence sending messages to children, but on the other hand, it would mean that if Venous was needed, she might have to take a back seat depending on the high demand.

"Right this way Aino san…" the manager said breaking her from her museings.

"right….." she said a little shocked to hear him use the San ending along with her name first. Considering everyone seemed to be speaking English, she had to wonder why he was using a Japanese type sufex in her name….that was when she begun to wonder where she really was.

As she begun to sing and carry her message through her words, people from all over were listening. What she didn't know, was that her simple request to be heard, had triggered the stranger into connecting to the network, and as she recorded her CD, it was being broadcast live throught Earth and space. Even though the princess lie in a hospital bed in one of the colony hospitals, she was able to hear her friend's song. "Minako Chan…" she whispered in a half asleep state, not fully aware and alert of the world around her.

Even though Ami was out in the middle of space with Duo, she too was able to hear the same music. Looking at the sea of stars around her, she too whispered the words "Minako … Chan.." while Duo just gave her a strange look as the girl added in her mind. :Good, even though she isn't fighting right now, she is sending her message…:

Rei too had similar thoughts as the circus had gone into remission breaking for some important news, heard the music. Smiling, she was glad that Minako was taking leadership of the senshi and sending the word, and that she didn't have to do it being that she was Minako's second in command of the inner senshi court to the princess of the white moon kingdom.

After her song had ended, Minako stopped what she was doing and looked about her. It was then she realized that she had been broadcasting this entire time and her words of encouragement had reached the people. "People of outer space and earth, I come to you on behalf of the white moon family. We ask that all space battles avoid the moon and the surrounding planets. It is natural, that you would want to fight to maintain or gain independences and become one people, but…..we of the white moon kingdom and the members of the planetary alliance would like to remain separate, and our homes and lives left and restored to their historic glory." She spoke clearly as she begun to change into her princess form the symbol of venous now visible on her forehead, and her body adorned with an orange silk dress with a strapless top the symbol of venous acting like a pin holding the dress together at the chest and the waist. Streaks of dirty blonde started to flow through her dark deep fudge colored locks as the fan blew the strands wildly about her body.

"I am quite sure once our princess is well and moving, she will issue a statement of her own. However, for now I act not only as a reprehensive of the planetary alliance, and the white moon Kingdom, but as the Pop singer Aino Minako using my music to speak to the world." She added before motioning to the director standing on the other side of the glass window.

Her words touched many people, and men , woman, and children alike froze listening with great interest listening to what Minako had to say. One man had been fighting a battle in outer space when Minako's words reached his ears, and needless to say he was taken aback by her bravery and her smarts in the times like this. His blonde hair stuck to his battle stained and sweat covered body as he fought on against the soulless unmanned army that sat before him. "Who does this princess think she is stepping in trying to ask for such a thing in the heat of war?" he said to no one in particular as the last doll burned to ash right before his eyes, and by his own hand. "the path of this war is turning, its far from ending." He added speaking aloud knowing no one heard his words but himself.

Tracing the broadcast to earth, he few in that direction in hopes of confronting the stranger that dared to make such a deliration such as what Aino Minako had chosen to make. From the image on the view screen, she didn't look to be much more older in age then the Gundam polits themselves, which needless to say confused the stranger greatly. :Why would a little girl think to step in and say such a thing….: he thought as he made his mad dash for earth in hopes of getting to her before anyone else did knowing that OZ was most likely already one step ahead of himself in this task.

Minako sighed as she stepped out of the recording studio with her new Cd grasped firmly in her hand. She had no idea what she said would cause the people to try and declare on her and her people, but then again, she was just carrying out her princess's instructions right? Men in black and white uniform started to come after her in droves. It was then she realized just how unfriendly the world had become…..in the time since her death. Backing away slowly, she tried to out run them but soon find she was going to have to fight.

Jumping over one solidger, she ran into a nearby ally where she transformed herself into sailor Venous. Using her love me chain, she fought off as many as she could, but during the battle her vision begun to blur and everything went dark, but she did not fall to the harsh ground, or hear the gruff voice order the men to leave her be.


	7. Gundams, enamy or allies?

Gundam wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me, but Kayla does. Standard disclaimer information applies so don't even bother.

* * *

A/n: I am not sure where this chapter will lead or if I can focus on just one senshi in it, but I believe that that could be more then one possible pairing seen in here. Don't worry Mako chan will make her appearance in the next few chapters. Only fair since I slipped and I did mention her in the first two so only fair not to forget ne?

* * *

Chapter 7

She sighed upon hearing the interruption of the news and the inpact the people were having. With the new turn of events she knew what she had to do now. Not only was this fight against OZ still happening, but now she had to take into account thanks to Minako's mouth that the sailor senshi were declaring war on those that used the moon for their needs or exploit what should remain as historic faces. Kayla had yet to contact her, but given where she remained she had a gut feeling was it about to happen sometime soon she hoped, that is if she wasn't killed and Minako didn't know this.

Once the last member of the audience had left, Hino Rei approached the manager of the establishment she was currently in. "Excuse me, but are you excepting new performers or errand people at this time?" her smile trying to remain pleasant.

"Why do you ask miss?" the manager asked seeing a growl like smirk appear on the girl who called herself kathy's lips.

"I had just moved out this way and was looking for employment, and since I'm low on funds at the moment, having lodging included would also be of much help." Rei continued ignoring the looks the red head was giving her.

"What do you have in the way of talent?" the manager asked smiling at Rei.

Rei had to stop and think for a moment before she chose her next words. She knew this question was coming, but had not prepared herself for it. In fact applying for the job wasn't even on her to do list, but she figured that was the only way she could be close enough to the boy Kathy called Trowa. "well sir, I've had experance singing and performing for small groups of children at the local children's hospital." She started convently leaving out the part about how the world famous pop star Aino Minako had talked her into such a task, or that she had to beg her friends to help her prepare for the task at hand. "Also I've done some other things as well and am athletic and can perform on high wires or anything with little to no trouble." She added partly lying once again leaving out her skills in such tasks were mainly due to the fact she was the senshi of fire and transformed her natural abilities were enhanced.

"well…sure we can give you a shot." The manager said after considering what Rei had said.

"But manager, your making a big mistake if you do this." Kathy protested still thinking that Rei was going to hurt trowa.

"now Kathy your over reacting." The manager started to say. "she is just a girl looking for work….if one thing is the same and it always be that the job market is very limiting, add the current war, and you can see the kind of predicament she is in." he finished.

"I guess your right…" Kathy sighed as she and her manager left Rei to her own devices. A small smile played across her lips as she went to search for the boy in question. The first step in her personal mission was now complete. She didn't quite know why she set this mission of sorts upon herself, but she felt compiled to finish it through. By her nature males were a waist of time and space…due to some past she rather soon forget, but life wasn't going to let that happen. However, the fact this boy's mind was lost and confused due to his accident, and the fact he didn't seem to recognize the world around him questioning nearly every movement just about, made her reconsider her options. Also that and the fact kathy's treatment of him and of her just walking buy, pissed her off more so then her feelings towards the male sex in general. With these facts in mind, she went ahead to look for Trowa or just look like she was looking for something to do.

She smiled softly as she spotted the boy in question by the animal cages feeding the lions. She couldn't help but let herself smile at how the massive animals reacted to him, and was thankful for the fact they appeared to like him so by the way he was petting them as if they were normal every day house cats. She remained as quiet as she could so as not to distract him and stir something up so soon even though she had to get around to talk to him, but she had learned early on having some afraid of you wasn't the way to get to your goals.

Starting on the other end of the animal cages, she begun feeding them still keeping Trowa in her site. Even though out of fuku in her past life, she could occasionally feel damager approaching, that power wasn't helping her now as thick as it was. "Something is going to happen isn't it?" Trowa suddenly said aloud not sure if anyone was able to hear him.

Rei ran over to him and placed an arm on his shoulder causing the boy to look up. "You feel it too?" came her question still in mild shock over the fact that someone else was able to feel the thickness of the evil in the air.

"Yes, but I don't quite understand…. Coldness emptiness… those things are what I'm feeling." Trowa replied.

"Well part of that might be from the evil, but the other might just be from the fact you must be lacking your memories." Rei explained as she hugged him trying to figure out for herself what the case must be. She gasped in shock when Trowa wrapped his arms around her clinging to her like she was some kind of lifeline. She held him until he was able to stop shaking. And his breathing had come under control.

It wasn't until Trowa regained his composure and started to breath normally again did rei leave his side. Little did either Trowa or Rei know, Kathy was watching from a distance angered that her baby brother as she had convinced the world he was to her, was reacting better to the new comer Rei then he was to her. :He shouldn't be responding to anyone but me, anyone else esp people from the past, should avoid my trowa at all costs: she thought as she let herself growl once Rei was out of sight. Kathy had gone to chew Rei out finding her working away on a research prodject. In a matter of a few minutes, that strange girl had gone from caring for her trowa, as Kathy would refer to him as, to barring herself in a research prodject. Growling and letting herself be heard this time, Kathy stormed off to try and convince her manager of the trouble that she believed that Rei could posses.

Rei looked up upon hearing the growl of disgust, but a quick scan of the area told her she was alone. Feeling it was her imagination playing tricks on her, she brushed it off and continued to type away at the laptop in front of her. Images flashed before her of not only Trowa, but four other boys around his age. Her research also told her of how they were fighting against OZ and how because of OZ space had declared them to be rabbles, leaving the Gundam Pilots as they were so named no where to return, or even a place to call home, being that colony life was all they knew before their first mission to earth. Reports showed that each Pilot was born on a different colony hence where their codes came from. Trowa being that of 03…but that left Rei to wonder if Trowa had returned to the colony of his birth. From what she could tell aside from location in space, and shape up to a point, the colonies were the same relying on natural resources conducted in space to maintain life. One such battle proved that as fact, due to the fact the colony had destroyed the sattlite it got its resources from, it became unstable.

Printing her research she went ahead to prepare for the evening show. It would be after the show, that she would come to realize just what a mess she had woken into. Using her fire powers and her star weapon its music adding a nice touch to her act, she turned out to be a big hit with her act. After the show was over, the manager gathered everyone to make his announcement. "Listen up everyone, we will be leaving in the morning so hurry up and finish up here." He told everyone.

"The people loved us, why are you making this our last show?" Kathy asked dressed in barley more then her braw and panties the shorts she had chosen not hardly covering them.

"A Gundam was seen not far from here, and the area is now unsafe." The manager replied.

"Hey sis, where do you want me to put this?" Trowa asked appearing seemingly out of no where holding the costume she had used for the show.

"I'll take it." Kathy started.

"But I want to help you…" Trowa interrupted.

"Now, now trowa you have to listen to your big sister." Kathy finished pointing a finger at him just like a little kid being scolded by his mother.

Rei growled as she saw this happen and growled even more when the manager commented about Trowa being trouble if he stuck around. :Trowa and the others are going to be our salvation, I just know it: Rei thought as she left to go check on Trowa. She found the boy hugging himself shivering again. "Gundam what is that? I know I've hared it before….somewhere. Iie…..not again…so…cold… and.." Trowa was mumbling before Rei wrapped her arms around him once again being sure to hold him tight in her protective embrace. :some sister, not here checking on him, after all this: she thought as she conferred the boy like she had done before. However, this time he had fallen asleep in her arms his dreams ripped and torn filling with memories of a past he had forgotten.

Rei watched as sweat formed on his skin and his breath became uneaven. The shaking had gotten worse, and she clung to him for fear of him hurting himself thrashing about like that. "Iie…Quatre…stop…onegai…..matte….stop…onegai…." he started to say in his sleep all of his words broken as he started to flash back to the battle that caused this to happen in the first place.

Seeing Trowa like this Rei wished she had the ability to go and read his mind, but none of the senshi were given such a power. Yes Rei often could invasion the future, but nothing could prepare her for something like this. Sighing to herself she continued to whisper soothing words to him until he regained control and relaxed. Within a few minutes, he fell limp in her arms, and she carefully picked him up and placed him in bed. Kathy had been watching the whole time, and her hate for Rei grew more so every time she saw the strange girl near what she was trying to convince herself and the world was her younger brother, but in truth she couldn't deny the facts and feelings that seemed stronger then that. Shaking her head, Kathy went to her own trailer to wash up and clear her head. If she were to work around Rei, she was going to have to get a grip on things and regain some control of herself.

Once Trowa was asleep in his bed, Rei used his computer to finish up on her research. After hearing of the discovery of the moon palace, she grew worried for her princess and needed to try and confirm if she was alive. The fact Minako had addressed everything throughout outer space and earth, including the base on the moon, peaked her curiosity causing her to believe that one of the senshi was able to confirm the princess was alive. Looking up from the screen and out the nearby window at the night sky, Rei let one last thought enter her mind. :princess please be safe…I know you can make it through anything, please prove me right:

In a hospital bed on the L1 space colony, a figure stirred groaning. Brown eyes flickered to life as if the ears attached to the eyes could hear the message thought by Rei. Outside the hospital seemed to come to life as two doctors rushed in to check on the girl that had just come too. At the same time, in the deepest depths of outer space, a feeling of calm washed over a boy who was currently fighting a battle. He lifted his head glancing about him with a soft smile that only he could see as he whispered. "Kayla chan…" Little did he know it, but he was starting to crack and the reason he felt her come too, was because feelings of love and other human emotions started to flow through his once ice cold veins. For as far back as he could remember, emotions were thought to be un needed in wars, but then why did he tell Trowa the only way to lead a good life would be to act on your emotions. Tossing all thought aside, he fought on secure in the knowledge that the mission to save a life that was not a part of this war, had been completed and she was going to live, unlike the little girl he had accidentally killed a year before, or falling for the trick set by OZ causing him to kill someone fighting for the same cause as himself. :I'll be back for you Kayla chan…: he thought as he continued his battle.


	8. enter the senshi of thunder Sailor jupit...

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon or Gundam wing. I do however own Kayla so remember standards apply.

* * *

A/N: this will be the last senshi intro then the plot will start to thicken. I just noticed I kinda left one out….so that's why I'm sort of back tracking do forgive me onegai.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

She had been floating in space in little more then her senshi fuku for how long she did not know. The last thing she remembered was being knocked about when mobile dolls started to fill the moon and she had no where to run.

Coming too, she saw nothing but an endless sea of stars against a black void. Regaining control of her body, she was able to stop herself from crashing into a rock formation to hard. The hit however sent her flying into a docking bay that was pulling in another aircraft of sorts causing her to black out. During this time she had lost her transformation, and like the others was left clad in only her birthday suit her blood spilling forth staining her skin her hair becoming a darker shade of brown as it spilled from very many cuts. Her crash drew attention to herself and a medical team was at her side almost instantly.

When she came too again, she had found that her body was covered in many places by bandages, and what wasn't was now covered by a thin hospital gown. Her arms had tubes coming from them returning the life force that she had lost leaving her very week and drained. Pain chorsed through her body like a mighty river, but no mater how hard she tried, the pain wouldn't leave. Moments after she had come too in the hospital bed, a woman entered the room her eyes fixed on the chart in front of her. "good to see you awake, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"This hurts more then just a little…" the girl in the bed groaned surprised at how well she could talk.

"Your lucky to be alive….tell me what were you doing out in the middle of space like that, and with no protection, not even clothing?" the doctor started to scold.

The girl in the bed sighed before stating a reply. "I honestly don't know." She had replied… "By the way, my name is Kino Makoto." She said introducing herself as the doctor wrote the name down.

"Your not from around here are you?" she asked flipping to another chart and comparing the two of them. In many ways, Makoto had suffered many injuries and was alive and talking to her when she should have been dead. :And all she is complaining about is pain, very strange…: she thought. "Well you try and get some more rest and I'll be back to check up on you." She said leaving.

After about an hour without being able to sleep Makoto grew tired of lieing around. Most of her blood had returned and so was some of her engery. Taking her IV pole with her she tested her legs never liking to stay in one place for a long time. It didn't take long for her to realize she had landed in a hospital, but what puzzled her more was the fact she didn't remember detransforming. Fearing the worst, she tried running, but as luck would have it, she wasn't able to run just yet.

Thinking she had found an empty room, she ducked in it to rest and to think of a way out, but luck wasn't on her side. As soon as she entered she saw a figure sleeping on the bed his skin a pale white contrasting with his blonde locks. His body had some bandages on it, but from what she could see, she was the one most covered in them. Walking over to him she looked down upon his still form and couldn't help but smile.

As she reached to brush a strang bang out from his face, the figure in the bed stired his eyes trying to adjust to the brightness that the hospital room provided. Makoto started to back slowly with drawing her hand acting as if it had just gotten bitten. "Gomen nasi.." she stammered looking at her feet.

The boy on the bed smiled turning his head weekly to face her a smile spreading across his features. "Its ok, my name is Quatre R. Winner…." He introduced.

"and mine is Kino Makoto." Makoto replied slowly making her way back to his side. "so… if you don't mind me asking, what happened to have you land in such a horrible place such as this?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure, must have blacked out after I left earth, I don't remember much. Last thing I remember was wanting to black out and being so sore, although the pain seems to still be here." He groaned.

"oh I hear you on that one, being in pain is never really fun." Makoto commented suddenly reminded of her own. The news flashed on bringing her up to dat on the current events, and the fact that Minako had made such an anoucment had her more then just a little pissed. It may have been true that at one time she was the leader of the sailor senshi, and even in this day and age, she still might be, but said cell phone of the princess in question what gave her the right to speak for her princess…? Pulling out her cell phone out of seemingly no where she called the cell of said princess growing slightly worried when her call whent to voicemail. It was a rare event when that happened especially if she was expecting calls from friends or family. Thinking that the location could be causing some form of interference she left a message now determined to leave and locate her princess, the problem now would be to get her doctor to let her leave.

Makoto felt etween a rock and a hard place with the very thought of her princess's life on the line. Ever since she took on the role of sailor Jupiter one of her main goals was the protection of the princess of the moon kingdom above even her own life. Time after time she fought by her side and along with the other senshi given her own life. "Is something wrong Miss Makoto?" Quatre asked when the girl had become too quiet for his own liking.

Makoto jumped startled but managed to hide it well. "Its nothing, I am just worried about a friend and need to find her." She responded as she fought to maintain eye contact with him.

"Maybe my sister will let you come with us so you might find your friend faster." Quatre offered seeing the look of concern and worry in her eyes.

"that's just fine, as long of you both promise to Rest.." the girl that Quatre had idinitified as his older sister confirmed over hearing the last bit of conversation as she entered her brother's room in order to check up on him.

"Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me." She replied happily then turned to hug Quatre again. "see you in the morning then?" she asked.

"that would be treat…" came his reply as she turned and left his room. Upon reaching her own she pulled out her cell to call her princess, only to have the same results. Again she left a message hoping against anything she would get a responance. She then tried to sleep but with little luck. Eventully though sleep mananged to claim her although it was a restless one, but she was determined not to let either Quatre or his sister find that fact out. If either of them new this, they might not allow her to go with them.

The next morning Makoto awoke early and washed up in the bathroom as best she could before heading for Quatre's room. Knocking softly she waited for him to allow her in, and she smiled upon seeing him. They kept the conversation lite until his sister returned with some fresh clothing. Changing out of the hospital gown, she changed into the clothes. More then just a little thankful for the items in question.

After they had left and the shuttle was well on its way, Makoto pulled out her cell phone in hopes of reaching her friend once again. She sighed as the phone rang and rang but no answer. After about the 5th ring, the phone went to voice mail and now Makoto had to wonder if any of the messages were even getting through. Leaving another message, she tried another one of the senshi if only to find out weather or not her own phone was broken or not. After all she didn't know when it had last been used, ad she guessed that getting voice mail was something at least.

On L2, Ami had been traveling with Duo. On the way they had made small talk, but still it seemed all to confusing to her. She jumped when her cell rang, and all she had to do was glance at it to see who was calling. Flipping it open, she accepted the call with, "moushi moushi."

"Thank god, I had thought for sure that I had lost touch with you and the others." Makoto said on the other hand as she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "say have you called and gotten a hold of our princess recently?" she asked.

"Yes, about two days ago I think. I also heard from Rei, and Minako has already made the news or so I have heard. The colony seems to be still buzzing about it. Although I have yet to see exactly what they are talking about." Ami confirmed as her voice took on a concerned and worried tone to it. "why do you ask, something wrong?" she asked her friend.

"Hai, I've tried to contact our princess for the last day or so I can figure, and all I kept getting was her voicemail." She started. "that's why I called to see if anyone else had gotten a hold of her." Makoto finished not noticing that she had gotten the attention of voth Quatre and his sister by now and both were wondering if taking her out of the hospital was really such a good idea.

"I'll keep a look out for her then, and you take care yourself Mako chan." Ami told her friend before ending the connection. She then turned to Duo who was trying his best not to listen. "that was my friend Makoto, she was just letting me know that a friend of ours might be missing. If you don't mind, while you finish up here, I'll do some exploring of my own." She said but she didn't give him a chance to complain. Instead she slipped her cell number to him before jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get a birds eye view of the area.

Makoto shut her phone with a soft click before she relized both Quatre and his sister were giving her strange looks. "something wrong?" Quatre asked.

"iie… I'm alright, I just spoke with another friend of mine, and I'm just a little worried about my one friend. For the nearest I can figure, she hasn't gotten any of my calls or that of any of my other friends in two days. We are all very close, and I'm just trying to look out for her." She explained.

"Don't worry I'm sure your friend will be just fine." Quatre tried to reassure, but with little luck.

"I hope your right.." Makoto responded but her voice showed just how depressed she really was although she had tried to hide it. She sighed looking out the window watching the stars of space vanish and give way to steel walls as they entered the colony.

She sighed saying nothing sticking with Quatre. She rarely spoke unless she was spoken too her mind still stuck on her mind. :Just to get away to explore, but how Quatre would ask to many questions: she thought her anger raising as his father chewed him out for fighting for what he believed in saying mainly fighting back wasn't the way of his family.

When they had time alone to talk, Makoto managed to get her temper under control and talked to Quatre to find out what was going on. "Well my father doesn't believe in fighting back since our family tries to maintain a non vilont way of doing things. But, what he doesn't seem to understand is even though I know this, I also know that you can't just have everything handed to you. I left to fight in this war in order to stand up for my rights and to do what my heart told me was the right thing to do. Am I wrong for doing so?" Quatre explained as he looked at her for an answer to his question.

"Iie in fact your doing exactly as you should. If you grow up and end up taking over, you'll be better then your father…only because you understand more then him what it means to fight since you had been out on the battle field and he avoided it." She explained to him.

Quatre smiled. "thanks." He replied as people formed outside and Makoto and Quatre looked to the window to see what was going on.

"This has been going on for quite some time now.." his sister said suddenly now joining them at the window.

"Quatre looked up with a questioning look in his eyes one that was full of confusion longing for some understanding to all this. "why are they after father?" he asked.

"your friend had summed it up. Since he won't really fight back, and wants nothing to do with the war, the people simply want to just get rid of him, since he won't help. I may agree this war seems pointless now, but if we are ever going to have normal peaceful lives, then we must stand up to this." His sister finished looking out the window then to Quatre and Makoto then back again. "I just hope Father comes to this realization soon before its too late." She added with a heavey sigh.

A few hours later, Mr winner seemingly had left and later they had discovered he had dislocated a resource satellite that was supporting the colony. Makoto, Quatre, and his older sister rushed out in a shuttle in order to stop him, but it looked like it would be to late. "Father onegai escape! Escape Father!" Quatre cried as he watched the large mass drift into space as beam canons sprouted from the colony aimed for it.

"What I am doing is Escaping. I will not let them have this satlite for their meaningless war…so I'm going to destroy it. And, if I end up dying in the process then so be it. I'm not so attached to outer space that I'm not willing to die for it." Mr. Winner told his sun just before the sky lit up with bright yellow beams…


	9. Oz makes a move as feelings bloom

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon, but I do own Kayla…

* * *

A/n: yes I know my last chapter was a it long but not always going to be like that. Now that I've introduced the senshi I can thicken the plot some. Remember this plot mainly fallows the Pgsm storyline, but may reflect BBSM in some ways.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

The sound of boots echoed through the still air as a figure hopped from one Rooftop to another. Her eyes and ears were open to every sight and sound as she strained to make out the area around her. Pausing she became tense as the light seemed to give away to darkness. But what got her on the defensive, was that the darkness had taken shape and seemed to be aimed right for her. Concentrating she closed her eyes and her watch face started to glow blue for a moment as she spoke some words, "Mercury Aqua Mist!" as those words left her mouth a thick fog made of ice shot from her body starting at her wrist covering her and canceling her in a thick blank of fogged ice.

Using the distraction to her advantage she hopped back to where she last saw Duo dogging gun fire aimed for her. She could only hope that the fog would slow them down enough. So far it had worked like a charm due to the fact every shot missed its attended target. However, when the mist cleared she found herself having to find another method of fighting back. "shine aqua Illusion!" she screamed and this time a wall of water and ice shot from her temperly freezing the mettle and disabling the wepons aimed at her. Using her mist trick once more, she managed to hide herself in order to detransform and find duo.

However, when she arrived back at the place where she had last seen him, a machine stood high above her advancing. She suspected Duo might be in there since he had spoken to her about having such a machine, but her mind was frozen. She knew without transforming she didn't have a chance against this machine, and with the other one still on her tail she didn't really have a lot of places to run. If Duo was inside then he might see her transform and at this point he couldn't know of her powers. Using what hand to hand she knew she managed to escape getting crushed by the left foot, but that sure didn't leave her with much to do. She was safe for now so she took the time to call for help praying it would find her soon.

Rei sat in her trailer after there last show. The manager had them moving around a lot due to the OZ tropps taking out one colony after another. As she packed up some of her belongings, a strange feeling washed over her much like the one just before she met Trowa. However, this time she was able to maintain some control and the pain wasn't as bad as the last time. It was then her cell phone rang and she could only guess who it could be. Waisting no time, she flipped it open answering the call. "moushi Moushi?"

"I need your help, I'm being attacked by some strange machine, I think they are called Mobile suits, and I'm out matched.. Makoto is stuck in outer space and I can't get to her… and according to her Princess Kayla has gone missing…or so she fears." Ami said her voice hushed and rushed as she tried to avoid both large machines failing to realize that they were no longer after her, but each other.

"The princess… what makes her so sure?" Rei asked her voice raising in slight alrm at this news.

"Makoto has been trying her all day and still nothing. She has left several voice messages as well. I to have tried to call and found nothing, had to leave a few myself. The phone is on and can be traced, but….still… something feels wrong." Ami stated

"I would have to say I'd agree. Where are you?" Rei asked.

"I'm in a place I thin its called L2." Ami replied.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." Rei commented before handing up. As she clicked her phone shut, she heard something. Turning on her heal quickly and came face to face with Trowa.

"Where are you going?" Trowa asked having over heard part of Rei's conversation to Ami.

"I have to help search for a friend. I'll be back as soon as I can." Rei started to say but as she looked into Trowa's eyes, she was finding it harder and harder for her to do. She didn't want to take him with her with him like this, and yet at the same time she didn't want to leave him behind. :Why am I acting like this for some boy: she thought but in her heart she knew the answer. In away she knew what he might have gone through, and after seeing his accident on the news, she also knew how he must be feeling. From what she could tell he had lost his memories and now was searching for who he was. Rei had always known who she was, but due to her lifestyle sometimes it didn't quite feel like that. What with the death of her mother at a young age and being shipped off to live at the temple when her father didn't have time for her coming around only when it made him look good, or she screwed up. One memory hit her hard and for the longest time she had zone out.

When she came out of it Trowa was looking down at her with a concerned look on his face. "Rei what is wrong, maybe you shouldn't go." He told her as he helped her to her bed.

"I'm fine Trowa just spaced out a little bit is all." She tried to reassure him , but he just wasn't buying it today. This wasn't the first time that he had seen her do this, and this was the first time that he was able to stop her from hitting her head.

Maybe you should go another time, you need to rest. You had been working yourself to the bone." Trowa continued.

"I'm sorry but this can't wait. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said getting up from the bed and packing her things.

"your not planning on returning are you?" Trowa asked as a memory flashed through him.

She sighed knowing that she really couldn't lie to him. True it had only been a few days since they had first met, but the two had become fast friends. Aside from the sensi, Rei found that Trowa was a good friend and very easy to talk to. She also knew that if he had all his memories it would only make things better. Placing a soft true smile, one that was reserved for a rare few, she turned to him. "the truth is, yes I plan on returning but I don't know how long this is going to take . I just know that a friend needs me and I need to hurry." She explained.

"then please be careful." Trowa said hugging her tight.

Rei returned the hug and darted out of the trailer and away from the people. Finding a hiding place she transformed adorning the form of Sailor Mars once more her body feeling alive as she welcomed the flames that came with her transformation. Concentrating on the sorce of Ami's last call she teleported over to her only to come face to face with OZ mobile suits.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her placing a few well placed attacks at the monster sized machines. The machines held up for the most part against the fire, but even after a while they were no match and explosions rang out all around her.

Ami transformed when she heard the explosions and used her ice and watter powers to put out some of the smaller fires in order to clear a path. Off in the distance she could see streams of fire and she hopped those streams were coming from Rei and not from some machine she had yet to see. "Rei!" she called again once and a while mixing with Sailor Mars or Mars as she tried to locate her friend.

Soon enough the two senshi found them fighting side by side like when they were children in a lifetime that seemed so long ago. Soon with the combined teamwork Ami and Rei had cleared the colony of the mobile suits that the were attacking "at least this colony is safe for now….but we now have just gotten a bigger problem on our hands." Rei commented as she looked at their handywork.

"From what Duo has told me most of those suits are from OZ who wants control of all Earth and space. According to him, they seem to be winning." Ami explained.

"That's what I was afraid of.. now that we have fought against OZ…. they are going to be after us before. Meaning we are going to have to work extra hard to keep our search for the princess from them." Rei stated.

"Then we had bettry try and get a hold of Minako and Makoto. I just spoke to Makoto recently and she seems to be alright…but Minako needs to know before she drags into a deeper dubble war until our princess is relocated." Ami commented in agreement.

"Ami! Where are you!" came a male voice from seemingly out of no where.

"Uh oh that's Duo, I had better get back to where he last saw me." Ami said as she detransformed and started back to where she came from Rei close behind.

"Ami! There you are… I'm so glad….your safe. Who is this?" Duo started as his mouth ran a mile a minute.

Ami sighed and waited being used to this for the last two days before she spoke. "This is Rei my friend. She came to help me when some Mobile suits attacked and I'm safe thank you." She finished.

"Nice to meet you, but I must be going." She said darting off and finding a place to teleport before she appeared out side of the place she had been calling home for the past few days. Trowa was already out side of her Trailer waiting for her return and his smile lit up his face upon seeing her. His sister would be mad that she returned but she was going to just have to deal with it. Trowa Hugged her tightly again and moved to say something else but found that he could find the words.

Rei let herself smile at him again before returning to her trailer to unpack. :oh Trowa there is so much and I don't know what to do.: she thought as she glanced down at the item on her wrist that allowed her to become sailor Mars. He couldn't know of her powers yet, but she knew that she would have to tell him. Sighing to herself she watched him return to his own as a rush of emotion came over her.

She tried to hide the tears but her body wasn't on her side. This was the first time she felt so lost and confused and she knew she would have to get through it. The road to reclaiming what was once theres was going to be long and hard, and if she kept her distance then things would work out in the end right?

For several days she made it a point to avoid Trowa or any of the people she had gotten to know during the short time she had been on the colony. When Catherine yelled at her she took it acting as she didn't hear the girl. Trowa started to wonder what was wrong with his friend. When she started to suddenly distance herself from him.

One night after they had moved yet again in order to avoid Oz, Trowa set his sights on finding out. What it was that had Rei acting so strange. She over time had cleared out the OZ troops so they didn't have to move so often, but Trowa thought there was more to it. Then just that. In fact he wasn't even sure if it was Rei doing it. All the news would say was a girl in a short red mini skirt with fire powers was responsible. If Rei new this person or knew something about it, then that would explain why she had been acting so strange. He watched her dart into some trees and he fallowed being sure not to be seen. The woods lit up with a soft flame as the words "Mars power… make up!" rang from rei's lips and Trowa couldn't but stand transfixed at the sight before him. Not wanting himself to be seen just yet, he started to run but he caused a twig to snap.

Rei spon on her heal at the sound of the snapping twig. "Who's there…" she started to call out but she stopped mid shout as her eyes locked on an all to fibular face.


	10. Our princess lives

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor moon, but I do own Kayla. Also Gundam wing is also not mine, all copyrights subject to their owners.

* * *

A/n: yes I know haven't updated this story in such a long time I know. That is how it will be with me, start a project and sometimes never get back to it. However, this time I swear, I won't let that happen. Romance to come shortly, but need to get a few things out of the way first.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Sightless brown orbs flickered to life blinking slowly to get rid of the pain that seemed to plague the owner of the eyes constantly. A hand flew to a forehead to rub a headache that had suddenly formed away only to discover that her arm felt weighted down by something. Moving with her other hand, she scanned her arm for any strange objects that could cause this feeling. Her eyes grew wide for only a split second before she allowed herself to relax. 

Tubes lined the entire length of her arm feeding fluid and drawing blood. Tape covered the tubes forcing them to stay in place. The shirl sound of a monitor of some kind filetered into her hearing as her ears cleared. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to relax fear griping her form rather quickly. She strained her memory in order to locate her reasoning for being there. The last thing she could recall, was being week and waiting for death to claim her as strange machines closed in on her.

Regaining control of her mind, the first thing to spring to it was trapped. If she didn't die, which appeared quite ovious due to the fact she could feel pain, then had they capatured her? From the reports her senshi gave, she had no idea who they were. From what she had gathered, the machines that had caused the palace to lose its protective shilding were called mobile suits, and unmanned suits known as mobile dolls. Her thoughts drifted to Heero, the young man that she had rescued and protected to the best of her ability. Before she blacked out, she recalled saving him and she had to wonder what became of him.

The sound of a door opening caused her to wince somewhat as she tried to shield her eyes from the offending light that filtered into the room. The sound of mettle on mettle echoed through the room as someone or something approached her. The sound stopped, but before she could think on it, the sound of an elderly man reached her ears . "Good your awake. For a while there, we had thought you would die on us." The old man stated as he flexed a claw like hand.

The girl sat up slowly wincing as she did so wanting to say something, but yet nothing seemed right. Her eyes glanced around the room even though the girl herself appeared unaware they moved at all. "Who are you?" she forced herself to ask shocked at the sound of her own voice.

"You can call me Dr J." the man stated simply

"You said us when you mentioned something about wondering if I would make it. What did you mean by us?" she asked hopeful that Heero had in fact rescued her and she wasn't in some lab captured by some of the OZ troops that the other senshi had informed her of.

"oh, you remember someone by the name of Heero Yuy?" Dr J asked wanting to make sure she understood alright.

"Hai…" she nodded slipping into Japanese not really realizing she had really done it.

"He is the one that brought you to me to be looked after. He is out on a mission right now. He wanted to make sure you received the best care." Dr J continued.

:Then he did think of me: she thought before replying, "I see."

He nodded at her before asking, "So what is your name?"

"My name Is Tsukino Kayla, but you may call me Kayla." The girl stated using her name from a past life. With the current chain of events, she felt that reviling that she was a princess from a forgotten kingdom wasn't the best plan of action.

"Well Kayla," Dr J started as he checked over her vital signs. "You seem to be doing well considering you were inches from death when you arrived." He finished.

Kayla nodded covering her mouth to escape a yawn that wished to consume her every being. Seeing this, Dr J excused himself to allow her to find rest. The moment she felt alone again, she allowed her mind to drift back to Heero. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see him again. Just from the tone given off about Dr. J, Heero seemed to be not much if at all a people person, and would only appear if Dr. J so wished it. Yet, she could only hope and pray.

* * *

Speaking of the young Japanese boy, his mind to wondered. Normally he was seen as the perfect soldier, A human that lived like a machine void of any emotion or feeling in his work, his soul purpose only to live to complete mission after mission, or so he had been trained. Ever since his near death experience on the moon, he had suddenly gained a new respect for life. A strange woman, sought after for being different, had saved his life risking death or discovery. She had cared for him and forced him to rest, regaining strength slowly but surely. She had even gone as far to risk death, or even die, he did not know at this point, to make sure he completed his mission.

Racing through his current assignment he raced to a place to hide out for the time being. He switched on his laptop, but it couldn't seem to load fast enough for him. Not bothering to check the mail that Dr. J had sent he quickly sent one to the man who had been like his only family asking about the young lady he had taken from the falling remains on the moon. If he had bothered to skim through his inbox, he would have noticed an email marked specially caring information on the young lady in question.

Upon sending it, he glanced upon his inbox his eyes landing on the message in question. Slapping his forehead for being so stupid, Heero quickly red the email. However, its contents to say the least shocked him and he re read the information several times over to be sure his vision still continued to faction properly. A small smile made its way across his face if only for a split second before his mask of indifference returned to claim it once more. :She is safe for now, but I don't trust Dr J, I'll have to go back: he thought. However, trust wasn't the only thing on his young mind as he tried to convince himself otherwise. For a while now, the young piot kept fighting himself for feeling something anything, in the way of emotion.

Never in his life did he ever think he could ever feel. Being emotionless suited him and he did it so well. No one that saw him could ever detect any sort of emotion in his voice or on his face. And, that is how he liked it. His rapid speed also made it simple and easy work to take out any obstacles that dared to get in his way during a mission, in or out of his battle suit.. Even if he needed to be he could work silently which is how he preferred to have it.

Most who had a chance to come across Heero often never lived to tell about it. He also never left any trace he had ever been there. Now the youth started to wonder if the life of a silent assassin was the life he really wanted.

Setting up a small hidden camp, he tried to keep his mind on his mission and get some sleep, but the young boy could not. He fell into a fitful sleep reliving his early training days recalling how he had been treated. Fear over came him, but not for himself, but for Kayla. He knew that Dr. J would care for her to a point, but then what would happen if she recovered? What if the doctor tries to train her to be like me?

As these thoughts and more raced and buzzed through his head, Heero tossed and turned very harshly causing him to make more noise then he had intended on. Footsteps echoed throughout the space as soldiers advanced on the still slumbering Heero. If dreams of a not so distant past, hadn't been eating him inside, he would have been long gone no trace he had been hiding out, but that turned out not to be the case.

Heero made no noise as two soldiers took his aggressive form with them to their camp, but the biggest error made was simply that they woke him up. No matter how out of it he seemed to be, Heero always regained himself rather quickly and needless to say, his captors didn't live long enough to inform their boss they had caught the boy.

:My mind is made up: he thought racing off to the base where he had left Kayla to check up on her and make sure Dr. J didn't bother to have plans on training her to be just like him. Packing quickly and making sure his tracks were covered Heero made a mad dash for the base.

Just as Heero had expected the man, Dr. J, already had started to make plans to make Kayla an assain just like Heero, maybe even better. The man had already started on blue prints as he called it for her preparation to becoming another lifeless doll bent on destruction, and was determined to make sure his plans fell through.

As Heero Raced silently through the woods, his thoughts buzzed around in his head. :I wonder if there are others like Kayla?" he questioned himself as the other pilots flashed through his mind. He had never really thought of them as allies, seeing as how he was more or less trained to work alone. Yet, from time to time he would work with, or along side, four other boys around his age trained like he was in a team. As he hopped from one tree to another person had come to mind. After he had self districted, this youthful man had saved him.

It had been a while since the two had parted ways, and he had to admit he did wonder what type of fun, if any the other boy might be having. :If there was only a way to contact him: he thought quickly as he paused to look about him.

His cobalt eyes locked on a landing shuttle as they fallowed it to its landing space. His first goal would be to make it back to space. Both Trowa and Kayla were in outer space he was sure of that. He climbed up a wall and silently landed on the other side bending down behind a bush. To better conseelr himself. He only wished it were darker out so he could better hide.

Slipping expertly and quickly through he knocked out some guards and high jacked a shuttle. The sound of an unsaddled lunched alerted personal inside the port, but by the time they arrived to give chance, the shuttle had already vanished in the thick folds of the atmosphere..

"First to find trowa and see if he will assist me in rescuing Kayla. Maybe there are more people around like her.: he thought as he flew to the colony cluster that the young man appeared to be from in hopes of finding him there.


	11. As love blooms, an old team emerges

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Gundam wing or Sailor moon, However, Kayla is of my own creation so don't sue thanks much. This is Fan Fiction after all and one of life biggest thrills in fan fiction is simply that its fiction meaning I can do what I want to it.

* * *

A/n: The only thing to say is as seen with chapter 10; the romance of the story is slowly starting to pick up. Might I remind everyone now, that I've already chosen pairings for the story, so don't come crying to me if your couple isn't chosen. Just simply write a story of your own.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Rei froze on the spot as she stared into the impassive blank green orbs that belonged to none other then Trowa. He stood stalk still nothing moving. Rei even started to wonder if he could still blink as she took in the condition of his face. His skin had piled so much that it made hospital sheets look dull compared to this. She waved a gloved hand in front of the boy, but no movement came from him. "Trowa….speak to me…" she said as her own expression on her face softened turning back into the same one Trowa knew so well.

Still he stood plane as day as still as a statue and the more he stood glued to that particular spot the more Rei worried. His face showed a mix of emotions including fear, shock anger, and betrayal just to name a few. Not to mention those eyes looked at her, or rather through her. A tear slowly ran down his cheek and with one gloved finger she whipped it away only to have more join it as a steady stream begun to leak from both eyes.

She ran to him and embraced him in a hug as the tears continued to fall. "Gomen ne Trowa." She whispered repeatedly as she allowed his emotions to spill from his eyes and onto her fuku. Once he had no more tears to shed, his legs gave out from under him and Rei caught him as he slipped into her arms.

Forgetting about her nightly mission for a moment Trowa taking High priority for now. She blamed her self for him being like this fearing she had caused it as she ran back to the outside of the circus where their trailers were held. Slipping into her own she detransformed and sat by His side until he awoke from his slumber stroking her thumb over the back of his hand humming a soothing tune. :How could I be so stupid: she started to scold herself. :I should have been able to see it: she added. As a meaningless after thought.

Hours later Trowa begun to stir from his slumber. As his head cleared, he saw Rei, but as how he had always known her, and not Sailor mars. He had so many questions nagging at him, but couldn't to think of what to ask her first. "Thanks Rei can I have some water?" he asked his voice barely above a hushed whisper at the moment.

"Sure of chores…." Rei said with a pause before adding, "So how are you feeling?"

"I am not quite sure, I just feel like I had gotten hit by a bus." Trowa responded after downing over half the glass of water handed to him.

Rei couldn't help but laugh at the mental picture Trowa had just provided. As he spoke she started to think that her transformation might have triggered something in his past and it had caused him great pain. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that her transformation wasn't the problem, but rather her.

"So Rei have you been here the whole time?" Trowa suddenly asked which broke Rei from her own thoughts.

"Hai, after you fainted I brought you here. So you're in my trailer." She explained as she started to make up the couch for her to sleep on while she allowed Trowa to take her bed.

"Thank you Rei for all that you have done for me. But, don't you want your bed? I can take the couch …really its no problem. Or, I could just return to my own bed." Trowa offered moving to sit, but before he could get very far Rei gently but forcefully pushed him back into the bed.

"Iie Trowa you need to rest. I'll be fine on this and you take my bed." Rei argued as she sat down beside him trying to make sure he didn't dare try to move.

Trowa clung to Rei as more flashbacks struck him as he came up with another idea. "Rei…what if…" he started as he felt a blush snaking its way up his cheeks. "Well…what I mean is…could you stay with me…I won't do anything I promise..." Trowa asked afraid of her reply.

Rei felt a blush burning its way onto her cheeks as she nodded. Anything for you Trowa-kun." Came her response as she excused herself to change into suitable night clothes. Once she returned she slipped in alongside Trowa Once Rei was next to him he fell to a peaceful sleep.

As the colony set itself up to sleep, a stream of guiding landing lights shot out as they directed an approaching shuttle. The pilot spoke little as he departed watching his every move. Pulling off his helmet he shook his head his already messy styled brown hair flowing wildly about only to fall back into place. Cobalt eyes scanned the area searching for a good escape root as he softly made his way through knocking out or killing anyone that dared to block him form entering the main colony.

Upon touching ground he had begun to search for any sign of circus activity remembering all to well that Trowa had informed him of traveling the root of one in order to hide. Not knowing the extent of the damage done to him from the accident he had to assume that he lived and had gone back to it as quickly as he possible could have what with OZ hunting them down still like dogs. Little did he know at the time, was that Trowa had lost all of his memories. Yet, as long as Rei remained by his side, slowly but surly he started to regain them.

The young man paused again searching around in hopes of finding the trailer that housed his friend. By this time night had given way to early morning, and Trowa's so called sister was about doing early morning chores. Her shoes causing the grass to make crunching sounds caused Heero to freeze and try to take another root, but before he could she spotted him.

Spilling the contents of her bucket on the ground she charged at him swinging the object around acting like it was her greatest weapon. "Calm down, I am here only to talk to Trowa, not take him." Hero said smoothly not letting her actions bother him in the least.

"That is what they all say…" she hissed venom Cleary in her voice as she spoke.

"You have some serious letting go issues. I'd shoot you now, but I would rather not cause a seine just yet." Heero responded his voice flat void of any and all emotion. A dangerous look crossed his eyes, and when Cathy caught a glimpse of them she backed off in fear.

"Gomen Nasi…" she muttered before racing off to finish her morning chores taking the now empty pale off and refill it with water.

A smirk flashed across his lips as he continued to search. Upon reaching one trailer, not only did he find Trowa, but someone else as well. It wasn't so much that Trowa and someone were in a trailer together, but that as Trowa slept his arm hung loosely across the figure in the bed.

As Heero moved around to another window for a better look, Trowa stirred blinking his one visible eye open stretching. A small smile graced his features as he climbed over Rei hoping this action wouldn't disturb her slumber. Thankfully she slept on as if Trowa hadn't been there in the first place. However, when a knock sounded on her trailer door, Rei did become jolted awake wondering who might be on the other side. Making sure her clothes were straight and nothing improper showed, she opened it but froze at the sight before her.

There Heero stood in all his glory aiming his trade mark gun right at her chest. Rei didn't know how to take the turn of events, but quickly set her sights on anger. "Who do you think you are coming in here like this aiming a gun at me!" she screamed getting the attention of Trowa, who seemed to suddenly appear aside Rei in the door frame.

At the sight of Trowa, Heero lowered his gun on Rei, but Rei's anger didn't diminish that quickly. "Trowa…" Heero whispered.

Trowa paused in thought seeming confused upon hearing his name. His mind searched for the voice and something he could match it with. For several long moments no one spoke, but Rei's temper continued to boil as she waited for the answer to her question. Finally Trowa spoke, "Heero?" he whispered but it seemed so lost and confused as if he couldn't remember or wasn't quite sure.

Heero allowed an equal look of confusion to frame his features as he looked to Rei then back to Trowa. "You really don't remember me do you?" the young Japanese boy asked.

"Faintly," Trowa replied as he searched his for more clues.

"Does someone want to be so kind as to clue me in!" Rei shouted causing both Trowa and Heero to look at her strangely.

"As you may or may not know, during an under cover mission there was an explosion and Trowa was thought to have died, but it appears he has survived it." Heero said leaving out the details of the 'mission' that had caused the accident not knowing one, Rei already knew, and two she had seen the explosion being replied on the news upon her arrival. However, since a lot more questions needed to be answered she chose to hold off on what she knew.

"So what brings you back out here?" Trowa asked recalling more about hero as he talked.

"I had come to ask you for your help. I ran into this girl by the name of Kayla, and she seemed to possess strange powers and abilities. She saved me from the OZ troops and I intern saved her. Yet, now that I think about it I may have not dropped her off in such a safe location.

At the word Kayla, Rei's temper flared once more and before Heero could predigested that Rei didn't disappear, he found himself nailed to a wall her hand glowing a bright orange as a fireball danced on her palm inches from his face. "Now what were you saying about Kayla. What kind of trouble is she in, who is after her? And most of all where is she!" Rei hissed out not giving him much room to answer.

"I dropped her in a medical hospital/lab on my way to finish something when the structure she was in started to cave in around her." Heero said as coolly as ever no hint of fear on his face or in his eyes as well as in his voice as he spoke.

Rei relaxed her grip and nodded. "Alright we'll have to go after here that is for sure." She thought aloud as she searched for where she placed her cell phone calling the other senshi on it just as she had found word of where her friend was now located.


	12. Releifleiving information

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Gundam wing or Sailor moon, but I do own Kayla.

* * *

A/n: not much to say but, I'll be bringing the other senshi in the story a little more. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about them.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Sun streamed into the window as birds chirped haply outside. A figure slept peacefully in the bed unaware that the world continued to move. A faint ringing came from somewhere in the seemingly empty room and the figure on the bed was instantly awake and alert. Searching for the ringing sound. Upon finding it she flipped open the device not bothering to glance at the caller ID as she softly hissed out, "Moushi moushi."

"The princess has been found, I'm going with a couple of boys in order to rescue her. Where are you?" Rei asked noting the hushed tones given by their leader.

"I had no idea she was even missing. And, I think I'm on Earth, but where I still don't quite know." the other woman replied taking a good look at her surroundings for the very first time. She found herself in a small room with off white painted walls. Her bed had simple white sheets, and the single window in the room allowed for freash air and sun light to filter through it. A fan ran on low above her head, and a desk sat on a far corner. "Don't worry about me you must get our princess to safety, I'll stall things as much as I can for now." she stated.

"Hai, understood." the flame senshi responded ending their conversation and with it their connection.

No sooner had she clicked her phone shut and hit it for safe keeping, the door creeked open. Not sure if she could relax or not she launched herself into a defensive pose her eyes darting from right to left keeping a close eye on any movement. As the wind blew from outside, strands of blonde hair flew in her face and she sighed in relief that she hadn't lost her transformation. "Good your up, how are you feeling?" came a male voice.

Still not trusting the man, she paused regarding him for a moment. Chewing her lip thoughtfully she thought of the best chores of action to take concerning this matter. "I'm fine," came her soft smooth reply. She tried not to sound harsh or critical not wanting to give herself away just yet.

"You should really lie down Aino-san." came the gruff male reply his voice remaining low with a light void of emotion in his voice.

"How do you know my name?" the girl now referred to as Aino-san replied.

"Who hasn't? Your world famous, not only for your singing but as your time in England for being Sailor V, precedes you a long way my dark. Lets just say after I found you, I did my homework." he answered her questions with a critical eye noting the imbalance in her legs. Quick as light he was behind her and caught her forcing her to sit back down.

She still didn't trust him, but given everything she had been through he had her right where he wanted her and if she were to lie she knew he'd figure it out. After hearing what happened with the other senshi, she made sure her body was completely covered before she took the time to detransform. She couldn't have been more right, for just as she did , any sign of clothing went with it. :When we are reborn, they sure make sure no stone is left unturned: she thought to herself.

"I understand that you may not trust me, but think about it what choice do you really have?" the man replied running a hand through his plate blonde hair.

"if you put it that way I guess your right, but just know I don't trust easy. My trust is something earned." Minako said with a bit f a growl not happy with the idea of this man seeing her in her element.

"Excuse me I'll get you some clothes." the man replied before adding, "by the way you can call me Zech's."

She nodded knowing his name did offer some bit of comfort yes, but still not enough to convince her completely. Pulling her phone out she searched for something that might look like a plain over sized white T-shirt to slip on. Even though he appeared harmless right now didn't mean that he couldn't hurt her later. Before she died in her past life, the news was littered with under cautious people and one of the biggest con jobs most played was harmless friend. The news of the war against OZ didn't seem to help matters much either. Add to that the fact she herself declared a war on behalf of her princess. How could have she been so stupid, if only she had known. But, how could she have…? Sighing she righted herself as the man that had called himself Zech's, entered the room with a plate of food and some water. "Don't worry its not poisoned, but you should eat and drink something." he offered sitting the tray in front of her then slowly backing off to watch from a distance.

Minako regarded the food for a minute before picking some up and smelling it and looking it over carefully. After she convinced herself that Zech's didn't poison the food, she allowed herself to consume over half the plate and nearly all of the water while at the same time trying to be a lady about the whole thing. A soft chuckle came from the other side of the room and Minako paused in her eating to look up at him with a "what are you looking at?" type look.

"Why nothing my dear, sounds and looks like you haven't eaten anything in a while. Must be why you fainted." he remarked.

She nodded. "I rarely give myself half a chance for anything much anymore. My singing takes up most of my time." she admitted thankful that he didn't seem to know about her previous encounters with brain toomers.

" now you get some rest." he commented softly before resuming his seat at the small desk in the far corner of the room.

She yawned in spite of herself, but honestly what could she have done? The battle had taken a lot out of her, but she couldn't let him know that. After all was or was he not a part of this OZ that she and her senshi friends were fighting against? All thoughts and questions aside she allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

However, for one senshi getting an once of sleep appeared to be out of the question. Instead she had to watch helplessly while a friend that she had met in a hospital of some kind completely lost his mind. There was no stopping the laser beams and Quatre had to watch as his father took his life, only to have his own sister die saving him. Makoto had tried to console him but with little luck. Tears ran and streamed down his face and a darkness that she had seen and wished she didn't know existed. It had consumed many people in her past life, and she feared that she was wrong on the matter. "Quatre, Onegai….matte…think about your loved ones…" she begged as her gaze locked on his.

"The colony is my enemy, they have turned their backs on me, and you want me to stop and think about what I am doing!" he growled in a hiss that she knew not to be his or any part of him.

:Iie…Iie..": she thought shaking her head trying to deny that it was even happening. More then anything she wanted to, but she knew that she couldn't. "Don't do this!" she pleated one last time only to find herself face to face with a stain glass window and herself nearly falling to her death, if it hadn't been for the fact the planet power of Jupiter flowed through her blood she surely would have..

Shaking her head she rebounded and started to hunt Quatre down. She didn't know how, but somehow she was going to have to break him to his senances before he caused even more deaths. "Quatre… calm down…" Makoto continued to beg but it all appeared to fall on deaf ears.

"I thought I told you to stop trying to tell me what to do." he spoke slowly evenly and most frightening of all with a vengeance and voice that didn't even sound like him.

:I hate doing this my friend, but I'm afraid of what I might do otherwise: she thought as she started at him at a slow run bowling him over and causing him to knock himself out. While out she shot him with a relaxing medicine that would keep him like that for a while and hopefully force him to snap out of his stopper before he hurt himself or someone else in his rage.

As he slept Makoto took the time to explore his home. In one chamber she discovered a project he had been working on. A mobile suit much like the ones that sent her flying into that hospital, but this one looked much bigger and had different colors on it and what she guessed to be much stronger weapon systems. "wow.." she mused allowed. :I had better try and stop him before this thing finds its way into society.

Before she could think more on the subject, Rei's call came through to her cell. Like with Minako she answered her phone quickly in hopes of it being news on her friend. "Moushi moushi?"

"Our princess lives. Minako is fine as well. I have to call Ami yet though." Rei reported starting the conversation.

"So you have found her then?" Makoto asked referring to their princess.

"Hai, I'm going with Barton, Trowa, and Yuy, Heero to track her down seeing as how Yuy-san knows where he had last left her. I'll call you as soon as I know more." Rei commented.

"Good then, I have met a friend here and if I can snap him to his since I'll see if I can get him to help us meet up with you guys." Makoto stated.

"Well good luck, and he or she needs to have a good frame of mind for taking on this job, because…. We are in way over our heads.." Rei finished ending their connection.

Makoto nodded to herself knowing, and wishing her friend was or wasn't right she didn't know for sure. What she did know however, was that she had to stop Quatre's plans before he took to many lives including those of her friends and princess as well as most of, if not all the colonies in outer space.

Shaking her head she sighed to herself slowly making her way back to Quatre's room where she had left him. The medicine had done its job and Quatre slept off what ever was bothering him or so she had hopped. Truth be told she had gotten a liking for the guy ever since that day in the hospital, when his own ister had called them twin walking materials. Yet, the question remained how could she let him know that…?

Quickly an idea formed in her head. Right or wrong she didn't care at this point, but she knew her fears had to be brought to light somehow. Slowly she reached over stroking his hair softly leaning down. Slowly she captured his lips in hers and held them there for several long moments. This move would either bring him closer or push him away she didn't know, but that didn't mean she didn't want the first option. Now to wait and see his reaction if any when he awoke from his slumber.


	13. The rescue

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon, but I do own Kayla.

* * *

A/n: I know your all wondering where I'm going with this, or more shocked at me that I've continued to update on any one story this much. But, I do have a plot and goal in mind and aim to reach it some how some way.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

She sighed as timed past fingering the I.V. drip in her arm. Her arm had long since gone numb from the pain, but yet she continued to ignore it touching it tracing it trying to find some way of removing it. Something didn't sit right with her and she had to wonder what exactly it was. But, before she could get the tape off, she blacked out from the drug used on her. Just before she passed out, she knew it was a trap, and Heero had led her right into it. How could she been so stupid to fall for such a trick?

When she came too she found herself in the same bed, but this time restrained without the sheets and thin metal under her back. Her sightless eyes wanted to focous on something, anything, but being blind this task proved to be next to impossible. :Had Heero forgotten about me? Or did he just lead me into a trap: ran through her mind as she tried to move. Again and again failing at the task at hand.

She closed her eyes waiting for death to claim her, all hope to save her forgotten kingdom already lost. Little did she know that plans were underway for her rescue.

Heero chewed his lip thoughtfully as he scaned over the computerized blue prints that he should have known like the back of his hand. It wasn't so much that he didn't know, but….he wanted to find an approach that No one would think of including himself. Every so often Rei and or Trowa would look over his shoulder getting a good idea of the layout themselves. Rei had only glanced at it a few times before she started working on setches of her own of ideas to break in without letting J know that anyone wanted in. Sighing she chewed the pincle she was using nearly in half before Trowa snapped her out of it. She along with Heero Sighed helplessly as their friend fell into the hands of evil. How could have they have been so stupid? If they only knew, but no use crying over the past when the past is oomed to repeat itself.

"Rei you need to relax, this not worth killing yourself over. I know Kayla is your best friend, and she needs you more then ever now...but onegai, don't let this kill you inside." Trowa begged.

"Hai, your right, but I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened to her. I told her to wait alone, I had no idea that Heero would up and leave her lik this." Rei all but sobbed into Trowa.

"I shouldn't have, but I didn't think. Gomen Nasi Rei-san." Heero replied.

"its alright, I don't blame you. It was nothing that none of us could have predicted." Rei all but half smiled even though she still carried some guilt for the abandonment of her princess.

Not allowing his emotions to get the better of him, Heero continued to work feverishly not stopping for anything or anyone except Kayla. Kayla, had been coming to his mind for a while now, but he just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that there was a new emotion filtering through him, one he didn't seem to understand himself. His handsflew across the computer 's keyboard at an inhuman rate as he continuedhis never ending search.

:He loves her I just know it.: Rei thought to herself.

"Now here is what we have to do." Heero instructed as he layed out a printed version of what he had been working on moments later. Using his fingers he traced a path that he thought the others should take. Rei and Trowa listened and watched along nodding every so often at what he had to say pausing to add a comment or two of their own. Once plans were made, they set out to exacut them.

After taking what Heero thought was forever, the shuttle arrived on the colony where the base that held Kayla was located. Rei and Trowa worked as a team disarming, and taking out some of the outer devences while Heero's eyes darted from right to left searching wildly for where Kayla was being held. :If J has already started on her, then she's going to be where no one can hear her.: he thought knowing that that man wouldn't waste any time on getting started. :Why am I wasting my time like this: he had to ask him. :It must be for Rei.: he let himself think. Yet, in the back of his mind, Rei wasn't who was contently on his mind.

He sighed to himself as he continued to gaze about his surroundings. :She is in here I know it: he thought to himself as his mind locked on the exact location. Just like a lost cat, He soundlessly and effortlessly made his way through the compound while Rei and Trowa made quick work of the computer systems along the way blocking out all camara systems before they could be seen.

This turn of events alerted the good doctor that something was wrong. Leaving the poor exposed Kayla tied down and alone, he left to investigates. However, he had failed to taken into account about Heero's ways and knew the young man would no doubt be back for her. Yet, he doubted it due to the fact Heero wasn't on any direct order to return. But, the next and last thing he saw were a pair of eyes looking down at him as darkness and the floor claimed his body.

As Rei locked the doctor in a closet, Heero entered the room that held Kayla. He gasped at the sight before him. Her arms and legs had been chained painfully down Blood leaking from the restraints. Tape and IB drips lined her arm as color slowly drained from her skin. Her eyes remained closed as if she wanted to block out some sort of pain. "Kayla, are you ok?" Heero asked upon seeing the distressed girl on the cold steel table.

She tried to nod at him, but found this task impossible. Dr. J had successfully chained her neck firmly into place to prevent her from looking up or turning her head. Her legs spread as wide as they could go, cool air blowing against her expposed skin.

Not needing to hear her reply, Heero made quick work of her restraints pealing them away one by one like ripping through tissue paper. Sweat trickled down Kayla's face as he continued his work the thin metal pealing away from her overly raw skin. Carefully, He removed the IV drip while Rei and Trowa started to make quick work of the doctor's computer system while providing light for Heero to work. "Come on Kayla please answer me." Heero found himself begging.

"Heero-kun?" Kayla weekly whispered.

"Hai Kayla-hime." Heero responded allowing his voice to show some hint of emotion indicating he cared weather or not the girl lived to see the rest of her life.

She bit her lip as if in extream pain crimson leaking from her mouth where she had created a sore adding to the large amount spred over her body already. "I thought I told you not to speak to me so formally." she laughed but the effort only made her wince in pain.

"Iie Princes you told me to call you either Kayla-hime, Kayla or Hime-sama." Heero argued his tone warning her not to try and talk to much.

"So I ..." she started to say but a fit of coughing had quickly stopped that from happening.

"You really shouldn't try to talk just now. Heero soothed as he lifted her carefully up and just as gracefully and soundlessly as he entered left making sure Kayla felt safe and succored in his embrace.

Rei gasped when heero emerged from the compound with Kayla in his arms. Heero himself had only suffered minor cuts and scrapes nothing he hadn't had before, but Kayla sure looked a lot worse off. Her naturally tan complementation had faded and given way to an extrema painless the likes none of the of them could have imanagened was possible. Open wounds and circles of raw flesh marred her normally flawless skin. Yet, the pained expression that Rei had come to know so well appeared to be super glued to her face.

"First we need to get out of here then split up. Once we are safe, Rei you and Trowa cover our tracks, while I'll take Kayla to a safe location and await your return while cleaning her up and bringing some life back into her. " Heero instructed as he sprinted for the shuttle they had previously high jacked to get as far away from the colony cluster that had held the young princess hostage.

"Gun it.." Heero ordered once everyone was safe inside.

Trowa nodded while Rei helped as best as she could. Once out in space, Heero looked over Kayla trying to get as much of the drugs J had placed in her out, but couldn't think of how to do it. :Please let her be ok: he thought.

"I think she will be fine." Rei reassured although in the back of Rei's mind she doubted it would go well.

His mind raced as he tried every method he could think of, but Kayla had fainted a long time ago and didn't appear to be waking any time soon.

"You know, my friend Ami used to be a doctor, maybe she can give you some suggestions." Rei offered when she noticed the worried look in Trowa's eyes that said, "I've never seen him quite like this."

"He loves her doesn't he?"" Rei commented more to herself then anyone else. She knew love when she saw it, and in fact her own heart ached for such a love, but at the same time she felt that her love was so out of reach. Trowa glanced over at her and gave a week smile, and with that simple smile Rei felt as if she were on clod nine. "I'll take over Kayla's care." Rei offered. "If your going to do any good for her or for the rest of us, your going to need a little rest yourself." Rei told heero who grunded in reply.

"Iie, I would rather take care of her." Heero protested.

"If I know Kayla-chan she would kill you if she knew you killed yourself and ran yourself into the ground because of her." Rei argued firmly back wondering if Trowa felt the same way about her, or any way about her.

Heero grunted as Rei took over, but her mind couldn't focus on her friend, but rather Trowa and weather or not he hated her. After all she had scared him out of his wits, but then again how could she have known. :I'm so stupid I should have felt him, but I didn't: she mentally slapped herself. She tried to keep her mind on anything other then Trowa, but nothing worked. Sighing she watched over her friend, while Heero helped Trowa to navigate since he knew where he wanted them to go.

Once on the ground, the two couples split up for parts unknown in order to cover their tracks, and get Kayla properly taken care of.


	14. True love's first kiss

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam wing or sailor moon, but I own Kayla.

* * *

A/n: I would like to thank my sister Jenna for helping me to co-write this chapter... love you sister

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

After Getting Kayla out of the lab/hospital at the base, Heero Trowa, Rei, and Kayla split for another colony being sure to cover their tracks as they went. Once they felt they were far enough out of harms way, Trowa and Rei started to fine tune their track coverage making sure that no stone left unturned sort of speak. While Heero took cala to a privite location and started to give her a once over to make sure Dr. J didn't do anything.

Hacking into a computer room that they were sure most didn't know about Trowa turned to Rei, "How about you start over there." he suggested pointing to a consul to his right while he made fast work on the one in front of him.

Rei nodded, taking a seat in the empty chair near him. She started slowly at first, but soon picked up a speed that matched Trowa's. Her eyes darted over the screen in front of her, reading over the information quickly as she dealt with it as needed. Before long, though, they had made more than enough progress.

Trowa chanced a glance over his shoulder giving his fingers a break. "wow Rei your amazing at this." he mused aloud not sure if she was paying that much attention or not.

Rei smiled, nodding her head in thanks as she continued to work, her fingers not tiring for a second. "I'm not as good as you are though."

"I beg to differ." Trowa countered as he glanced between Rei and the screane in front of him. "You seem to have skills that could easily outmatch mine. Where did you learn such skills?"

He asked interested to learn more about her and her unique talents.

She shrugged. "A friend of mine suggested that I take some computer classes a long time ago and I did... I thought I would regret it and be bored to all kinds of hell, but, as always, she was right, I was wrong."

"well then, I'm glad you did." he smiled but his concentration was fixed on Rei and not so much his work. He had more to tell her, but he just didn't know how to put it. "Rei..." he started.

She looked at him, her fingers stopping and lingering over the keys as his voice completely broke her concentration this time. Her eyes wondered to his gaze, loosing herself in the pools of emerald that she found there. "Yeah?"

"The last few weeks have been amazing ever since you came into my life. I don't know where I would be with out you. Ever since you arrived at the circous you sparked something in me. ANd, I'm startig to think I have feelings for you." He continued speaking slowly tryig to place his words just right

Everything he had told Rei had been the abusulte trooth and he felt if he lost her now, he would simplely break.

Rei looked deeper into his eyes, studying them. She could tell by the emotion that swirled in them that he was being completely, utterly, and openly honest with her. She looked away for a moment being that he caught her off guard with his sudden confession. It wasn't that she didn't feel the same, but she just needed a second to take everything in. Her eyes wondered back to his and a small smile formed on her lips. "Trowa... I won't trade my feelings for you for the world."

Trowa's heart sunk when it took her so long to respond, but the moment he heard those words he just knew, not only from her eyes, but the tone in her voice she ment what she had said. "Rei..." He then reached his hand out to her and instead of saying his next thoughts he cupped her chin in his hand and lightly touched his lips to hers.

She shuddered, feeling him pull her to her feet. She took his hand in her own, leaning up with her eyes closed, kissing him in return.

He pulled her to him looping one arm firmly around her waist while the other guided her hands before joining its twin. As he did the kiss became deeper and deeper and he found himself licking his lips and hers begging for entrance.

A groan escaped her as she stood up on her tip toes, her arms tightening around his neck and shoulders as she captured his tongue between her lips, rubbing it with her own. Standing on her tip toes forced her up against him, making her press more into his embrace.

Trowa held her like that for several long minutes their tongus dancing with one anothers as they continued untill both needed a break fror air. Even when they parted lips they still held each other transfixed in each other's gaze.

Trowa didn't want to pull back, but he knew he must. He kissed her once more before forcing himself to pull away and finish their work. "I love you Rei" he whispered.

She fell into her chair, her mind numb from the kiss. Immediately, she missed the warmth of his arms around her and began to crave it again. She glanced at the screen in front of her, sighed, and began working again. The sooner that they got it all done and over with, the sooner that she could get back into his arms. She sighed, shaking her head slowly as she made the finishing touches on her part of the work. She loved Trowa and nothing was going to stp her from continuing to love him.

Trowa smiled finishing up. "heero mentioned a hotel to meet up at after he finished doing his part of the mention. What you say we get a room there and wait for them?" he suggested.

Rei nodded, standing slowly, feeling as light as air from the kiss still. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Trowa reached out to catch her and pulled her into his arms. "You ok hon?"

A smile covered her lips as she smiled, nodding her head. She snuggled against him a moment, gripping his shirt gently between her fingers and palms. "Perfect."

"Lets get going then." Trowa said as he held her as they walked letting her use him as a human cane.

She smiled, closing her eyes as they moved, slowly making their way to the meeting point. She was exhausted, her eyes strained, a headache forming from the speedy work they had done with the computers.

Trowa allowed her to lean against him as he carried more so instead of her accuatlly walking. "Don't worry love... we'll be able to lie down soon."

She nodded slowly, yawning into his shoulder. Once they were checked in and they had made it to their room, she all but colapsed onto the single huge bed. She looked towards him longingly as he locked the door, giving him a small smile. "Trowa?"

"What is wrong Rei?" Trowa asked noting the sound in her voice as he sat beside her once he convinced himself no one knew they were in there inside from the clerk that checked them in.

She reached out to him, wanting to be in his arms again. "Stay with me?"

"You didn't even have to ask. I only wanted to be sure we would be safe my love." Trowa said stroking her hair sitting beside her in the bed.

She nodded up at him, taking his hand in hers, planting a soft kiss on it before she held it to her cheek, nuzzling against it. Closing her eyes, she let her other hand rest in his lap, feeling slightly content with him near. But, she wanted him to be nearer.

Trowa pulled her into his arms and kissed her like they had done in the computer room but this time he sucked on her tongue once he had it in his grasp.

Rei gasped slightly, once againt taken off guard. Damn, that was twice in one day. Smirking, she wrapped her arms around him, tangling her fingers in his hair as she rubbed her tongue over his teeth.

Trowa groaned and let her have the uper hand this time catching him off guard. but, she deserved it right after all. He had easilly cought her off guard twice now it was her turn.

She stroked his tongue lovingly with her own, encouraging him to do the same in return as her fingers ran through his hair and down his neck slightly before repeating the motion. She pressed into his embrace again, wanting to be closer to him still.

Trowa took the hint pressing himself to her as he lie down with her on their sides on the bed not once breaking the clash of tongues going on inside their mouths.

A moan filled their kiss from Rei as she tangled her legs with his, wrapping one over his hip as she held him closer to her. She pulled back slightly, opening her eyes to look into his. A gentle murmur of his name passed between them before she kissed him again.

Trowa moaned again as he preseesed himself against her holding his legs still while she adjusted. He thin joined his in the tangle pulling their bodies as humainally possible togeather as they could.

"Mmm, Trowa..." She purred, breathing heavily, gasping for air between the hot kisses. She was so hungry, she just couldn't stop.

Trowa gasped for air enjoying each kiss more so then the last. He didn't want to quit or pull back even if he could. He was thankful for over thinking the sistuation because love sure wasn't a factor. Now that it now was he never once regreated it.

She sighed contently, resting against him and in desperate need of air. Her gaze never once left his, though.

As Trowa regained his breathing, his hands never once stopped playing with her long soft hair. He could stork it kis it and its owner for hours on end that he knew to be for sure.

Rei sighed contently, pressing against him more, resting her head against his chest. "Mmm... Trowa..." Never in her life had she ever felt so safe right then, so needed.

"Yes my love?" Trowa asked as he kissed her forehead his fingers still twirled within her hair.

"Don't ever let go..." She murmured, her eyes drifting closed as she yawned into his neck.

"don't worry... now I've found out that your the missing part of my life I never had, my light and love... I promise I shall never let you go ever.

Trowa soothingly promised as he held her tight in his strong arms letting her use him as a human body pillow

She tucked her chin under his, taking in the scent of him deeply as she kissed his neck. The final words on her lips before she fell into sleep lingered in the air long after she had drifted off. "I love you..."

"I love you too" Trowa said as he fell into a light sleep along side her.


End file.
